Moving Pictures
by Memphizz
Summary: Life through a lens: She was never sure where someone like her was supposed to fit in the world. All that she was, all that she ever was, was gone, left behind. Why could she not forget?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Disclaimer – I don't own Digimon **

**

* * *

**

Moving pictures

Chapter one – Prologue

By _Memphizz_

_

* * *

_

The year - 2010

She sat by the window in her room, her chin rested on her knees clutching her leg together with her arms, watching the rain drops falling making contact with the glass. The sound of the rain droplets hitting against the window engulfed the small room, it was deafening yet tranquil to many, but not her. She hated the rain, she despised the rain it had a purpose, it was needed. What was her purpose was she needed? Did she know…?

'_I love you...'_

Tears blurred her vision, her memories overwhelming her, taunting her mind like a plague. Why was the past so painful? Was it because her father left her mother for another woman, was it because her mother was diagnose with breast cancer or was it because of _him? _His face implanted into her mind, so vivid and unambiguous like a recent photograph, she never forgot his facial features and she never will. So was her past so painful because of him,was it because he cared what she had to say, was it because he was the only one who truly listened or was it because they were best friends, both going through different problems in their life's and trying to get through it in one piece together.

'_you're my wonderwall…"_

She missed him. She missed the way he looked at her like she was a crazy spaz, she missed his witty come-backs, his blunt sense of humour, the way he walked, the way he put his arms around her to pull her closer to him when she needed an hug. She missed the way he made her laugh out loud, she missed the way he teased her just to make her react and the random innocuous naming calling. She missed his guitar hands, and the way they touched her and made her feel…

'_Sora…' _

She opened her eyes suddenly and came to the dire realization she was still alone in her room and not in his guitar hands. Sadness washed over her, she wanted to go back so badly, she wanted _him_ back, but she knew it was not possible, she knew he would not be able to touch her or hold her with his guitar hands again.

Was it silly to think about him and his guitar hands she thought to herself. She smiled; it was the first smile she made the whole day. She suddenly frowned slightly and tried to reminisce why she referred to his hands as guitar hands. She always told him he had the guitar hands and he would just laugh at her and say, 'well duh I'm the back-up bassist for my band'. She gazed down and shook her head briefly, it was not because he played the guitar all the time, maybe it was how they felt; she never felt hands like his. She could not explain it, but when he touched her bare skin with those guitar hands, she always felt a strange sensation, like all her tribulations would vanish and sense of peace washed over her. No one else's touch made her feel like that, no ones.

Her auburn eyes gazed outside, it was still raining and it has been raining for almost three days straight. Her eyes closed as an indiscernible sigh escaped her lips.

"I need a drink," she said out loud.

She opened your eyes, reluctantly stood up straight, turned to the direction of the door that separated her room from the rest of the apartment and walked towards it and then she began to turn the cold metal knob…

'_Don't go…'_

She froze suddenly, her right hand still on the door's knob her eyes looking at the white door in front of her. She closed her eyes and she placed her forehead against the wood object, _get out of my head_. Till this day she was still in a constant war with her thoughts, she had no control over them and she hated not being in control. Her eyes shot open, turned the knob quickly, exited her room and briskly walked towards her kitchen.

Her apartment was huge, spacious and neat, just the way she liked it even if she was the only occupant, it is her place of rest, her place of relaxation. It was a contemporary apartment but still cozy, the ceiling and walls were painted white and so were the doors too. The furniture was exclusive, modern and dark also the deco she used was current with today's trends. The space included and a huge living room and two large bedrooms fully furniture with a queen size bed, side tables with matching lamps, flat screen TV and DVD player. Each bedroom had its own built on bathroom, one slightly smaller than the other and both included a shower, bathtub, two metal towel rods and a single sink with a huge framed mirror above the sink.

The kitchen was an open plan kitchen, all white, white cupboards, white tiles, white walls and even white kitchen appliances. Nonetheless it was modern and a well organized space. Hardly used of course, cooking was not her forte; she was more of a take-outs kind of a person.

The family/dinning room was used as a design studio, the floor was littered with papers with drawings of her latest ideas, but she didn't mind, she was not very good at being organized and neat when she was in her 'creative zone' she liked to call it. This rooms walls were painted red, her favourite colour, the curtains were beige with gold vertical narrow strips, and a huge table was positioned in the center of room, cuts of material covering it making difficult to distinguish the surface of the table. By the left side corner of the red room was a life size fashion mannequin, next to it was a small oak table with a sewing machine placed on it and next to the sewing machine were her blue out-dated headphones. This was by far her favourite room in the apartment, every time she went into this room she was in her element, in her own world where she made the rules, no one could tell her what to do, she was in the drivers seat. She loved this room, she loved it more than her bedroom, heck it was her bedroom, she spent more time in the studio than her own bedroom. She was a proud workaholic; her work took up all her time, time away from her friends.

She flipped the kitchen light on and processed with a determined stride towards the cupboard that contained the much desirable alcoholic beverage. She opened the white cupboard of her all white kitchen, reached for the half empty 2007 pinotage bottle without blinking twice and placed it on the well cleaned counter. She reached to her left and with her left arm opened the cupboard where all her glasses were kept, took out a wine glass and then placed it right next to the bottle and closed both the white cupboards simultaneously with her hands. Not wasting any more precious time, she vigorously pulled the cork out of the wine bottle, placed the cork on her counter, and without any vacillation poured herself a half a glass. As she finished pouring the wine in the glass, she placed the wine bottle on the counter and she inhaled a breath of air before she held the glass up towards her mouth, closed her eyes gently and drank the velvet red liquid in one gulp. She gasped for a breath of air and simultaneously used the same hand she drank with to wipe away the excess wine on the corner of her mouth.

'_Don't stop…'_

Still trying to catch her breath placed the empty wine glass and both her hands on the counter and closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head at the same time, _go away damnit!_ She open her eyes again and began to lean forward against the kitchens counter, her hands supporting her weight, her head titled downward staring at the clean kitchen floor. Still trying to catch her breath, she could feel her heart pounding against her chest. _Calm down…_

She raised her head up. Some of her red hair blocking her vision but only slightly.

Her eyes scanner her apartment from left to right and right to left, not one single picture frame hung from the walls and not one single picture stood on a table, not a single one.

That's the way she like it. A sinister smile appeared on her face, she dropped her head down shaking it briefly and looked up again, and an imperceptible snicker escaped her lips. Last thing she wanted were images depicting her friends and family having a good time, looking happy and cheery hanging around her apartment, righteously staring back at her. They just brought back memories, memories she wanted to suppress, and even if they were happy memories they were all painful to her. But they weren't supposed to hurt, they were suppose to make you feel good inside, make you smile and laugh. They were suppose to make you say 'those were the good ol days' out loud or make you ask your good friend of many years, 'remember when…'. No, her good memories did not make her feel good inside, instead they make her feel sore inside, like it was eating her alive slowly. Her memories defiantly did not make her smile happily or make her laugh out loud, instead they made her cry. They made her heart ache, they made her feel regretful and guilty, and they made her hate herself. She could not forgive herself for what she did…did to _him…_

'Why_…?'_

She looks at the bottle of wine, staring at it like it was the devil itself tempting her.

Was this the solution to all her problems? She knew better, alcohol was not the solution and yet she walked the ten minutes it took to get to the liquor store, entered through the front door still wearing her sunglasses, walked towards wine section, selected her choice then continue to make her way toward the till point to pay for the wine and exited the store. Why was that she thought, she knew better, right? She started to doubt herself.

She shook her head and lowered it down towards the floor once again, still leaning forward again the kitchen counter, raised her head, her eyes gazed upon the wine bottle. She was screaming inside trying to take control of her thoughts and her body, fighting herself. Her body started to get tense, both her hands forming fits on the kitchen counter her finger nails digging into her skin. She began to bite her bottom lip hard coursing slight pain, sweat ran down her right temple, her eyes still staring at the glass wine bottle. She would not be tempted…

'_I hate you…'_

She stood up straight, without hesitation took hold of the bottle firmly with her right hand and tilted the neck towards the wine glass and she started to slant her head slightly to left watching the liquid fill up the glasses empty space – waiting impatiently until the last drop fell. Her facial expression evident of what she was feeling; guilt…despair…desperation – she wanted it all to go away.

Flashes of her past started to appear in her mind vigorously, like a moving picture so clear and vivid.

She had no control.

The last drop of wine fell to create the last ripple and before the ripple could settle she placed the wine bottle on the counter, took hold of wine glass firmly and began drinking wine like her life depended on it.

'_be mine…'_

Her eyes closed tightly trying to block out the flashes.

'_leave me alone…'_

Tears escaped from her tightly closed eyes and started to run down the side of her face staining her red long sleeve cotton t-shirt.

'_I can change…'_

Struggling to swallow the dry tasting liquid formed a fist with her free hand hoping it would help.

'_I promise…'_

Within two gulps the wine was finished.

She took in a breath, placed the glass on the counter, slid her back down against the counter to the floor and began to weeping uncontrollably. Her emotion took over her, consuming her entire being, overpowering her like a fatally disease. She placed the palm of her right hand across her lament face, tears running down her youthful face, she was trying to understand why it hurt so much, why her heart was aching. She buried her head in her arms making it harder to hear her whimpers. She felt alone and sorry for herself like she was the only one in the entire world going through this imperious pain and ceaseless anguish.

The flashes of her past were still irrepressibly occupying her head space, no sign of withdrawing. She needed a resolution to conquer these domineering thoughts in her head that have been plaguing her all these years. Hurting her inside, pushing her over the edge of reasoning. What was that solution, what was it? "GO AWAY!" she screamed into her folded arms. And there was silence, the only resonance that could be heard was the rain making contact with glass windows of the apartment. She raised her head up slightly, her blood shot eyes gazing in front of her searching for an answer. They were gone, the flashes of her past just vanished in her head like they did not exist, like they did not matter anymore.

Unfolded her arms she simultaneously placed both her hand on the cold white tiles and pushed herself with her hands and feet off from the floor into a standing position. Tears still aimlessly running down her face, she used her right sleeve to rub away the salty tasting liquid from both the sides of her cheeks and attempted to dry her eyes the best she could. She was unsure what she was feeling at that moment, relief maybe or was it something else, a feeling she had not felt before until now. She could not decipher what this foreign emotion washing over her was. But it did not matter at this time, the thoughts of her past were gone and that what was all that mattered.

"Thank God," she said softly.

She closed her eyes letting a sigh of relief escape her lips and reopened her eyes leisurely, her left hand on the kitchen counter she processed to rotate her body one hundred and eighty degree to the left so that her back was now facing the kitchen. Her eyes casually gazing downward to the floor, not really paying any attention to her surroundings, a sense of calm washed over her like the weight of world lifted off her shoulders. She looked up and smiled from the left corner of her mouth letting a lucid snicker escape her lips, she knew it would not last.

Suddenly a red and blue striped box caught her eye.

It was located in one of shelves of the dark brown wall unit underneath the 47' plasma TV in the living room. Why didn't she notice it before? Maybe causes it was the irrefutable fact that she did really spend her spare time in the living room watching TV or maybe she was constantly too busy to even take any notice of its presences in her own apartment.

What was in it she wondered. Her curiosity took over and she started to take long strides, in an endeavor to get there sooner than later, towards the living room, bent down with her knees in front of the wall unit, simultaneously placing both her hands on the sides of the box and slid it out carefully from the shelf. Still holding the box in the air, examined its features by looking underneath it, both the sides, and on the top. It was rectangular in shape, about the same size of a large shoe box and it had its own lid to protect the content inside it from falling out or from exposure. The lid had the same colour patterns as the box's; red and blue stripes which corresponded with the stripes of the boxes exactly. By the thick blanket of dust that covered the top of the box's lid, she concluded it had been in the same unmoved position for least a year. It wasn't too heavy, defiantly something occupied its space, but what exactly?

Using her knees, she moved her body ninety degree to the right and placed the box on the floor carefully, at attempt not to disturb the contents inside until she opened it up and examine the unknown contents thoroughly. Still kneeling on the floor in front of the box she lifted off the lid of the box steadily and subsequently placed it on the right side of the box in a singular motion. Her jaw dropped a bit after her brain finished comprehending what she saw and what she saw in the box surprised her and was even taken aback from what was she saw with her own two eyes. There staring back at her were several tapes, video tapes to be more precise, and each tape was labeled with black permanent maker, each with a year marked on them, and some tapes were marked with the same year.

A smile emerge on her face, they were her tapes from high school.

She could not believe her eyes.

Back in high school, wherever she went she always carried a bright red hand held video camera with her and video tape the city, the people living in the city, sport events and most of time her friends. What was her motive for video taping? Because she could, hell it was her life. Her friends did not mind, well they did tolerate it, not like they had a choice of the matter.

She laughed softly

_Life through a lens… _

The actually rationale for her motion picture antics was to try depict life and the life's of people she cared very much for at the time. Basically she just wanted a documentary on her friends and of course her own life and that she could go back whenever and watch her past unfolded on the screen. She wanted to visionally construct good memories, memories that she and her friends could see and have a good laugh at one another. That was the main purpose of it really; to create memories. Ironical, memories she wants to forget.

It had been years since she watched them, but in actual fact did she truly want to watch them again? That was the burning question going though her mind at that moment, should she watch the tapes and risk heartache or maybe she will enjoy watching them and get a good laugh from it. She was in two minds…_yes...no…yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes…_

She took hold of the first tape marked _'2002'_ which was the earliest year marked on itand she looked at her VCR, then back at the tape in her hand, then back to the VCR…_no, yes, no, yes, no, yes, no. yes…_

_What the hell…_

She quickly slotted the video tape into her VCR player and began vigorously searching for the remote control for the TV, _where's that damn thing. _She searched the wall unit from top to bottom, her coffee table then the black leather seat recliner and eventually she spotted in on the her three-seater santana leather couch's right arm. She grabbed it pointed towards the TV and hit the red on button, instantly a picture appeared on the screen of the TV. Already located the VCR's remote she pointed it towards the video playing machine and she froze…

Her right hand still clutching the VCR's remote tightly, pointing it at the VCR machine, doubt entered her mind.

She looked down at the device in her hand, her index finger on the play button.

She knew she just needed put a little more pressure on the button and automatically the first tape will start playing and what was recorded many years ago would be revealed.

She looked up at the TV screen with fear in her eyes.

But she did not know what the consequences that will materialize if she did add that little bit more pressure to the button with her index finger and subsequently play out her past on a screen. That terrified her the most, the unknown end result from watching these tapes she made.

She looked down at the remote and back up at the TV screen.

She pressed play

* * *

Song playing – 'chasing cars' by Snow Patrol

**A/N:** Hey guys! If you haven't figured in out yet, the girl going through hell in this chapter was Sora.

OK, who thinks she needs to see a shrink? Or at least attend an AA meeting? *raises hand reluctantly*

Hey I promise the next chapter will be less sad and depressing and sad… :)

And other characters will appear in the next chapter too :D

This is my very first story I've written, yay me! So what you think? Please review! I really like to get your opinion on it and of course constructive criticism is welcomed.

Oh and I apologize for any spelling mistakes and grammatical errors.

Peace


	2. Chapter 2 Red Planner

**Disclaimer – I don't own Digimon **

**

* * *

**

Moving Pictures

Chapter 2 – Red Planner

By _Memphizz_

_

* * *

_

Year – 2003

"You look like shit."

He raised his head, knowing who it was already and made eye contact with the figure who 'greeted' him.

"Geez, aren't we complementary today," Taichi said sarcastically with a bored tone.

She closed her eyes and grinned sheepishly at her friend with the gravity defying chocolate hair. "Thanks," Sora said cheerfully.

She stood about 5.9 ft tall, slender and lean, no push over in any retrospect. She wore a pair of blue faded skinny jeans with a leather brown belt, a slightly loose fitting black tank top, red flat shoes and she wore a black knitted beanie that still revealed some of her shoulder length red hair at the back. Around her left shoulder she carried an old worn-out black messenger bag which had a Hello Kitty badge pin on the strap. Aimlessly hanging around her neck were her blue headphones that she wore religious almost everyday to school and around her apartment. The headphones were connected to a black and silver MP3 player (there were MP3 players back in 2003, right?) that hung from her belt and if she had a opportunity between her classes or when she walked to school and back home would listen to her favourite tunes at that time. Those blue headphones were her much loved accessory.

She took a seat at the lunch table across from Taichi and processed to locate her lunch her mother prepared for her that morning from the over-cluttered messenger bag.

"But you do look like shit though", she said placing her lunch on the table.

"Do I ever tell you what a great friend you are"?

"All the time".

He shook his head in submission and ran his right hand through his hair.

"For your information I'm hungover".

"Geez, I wouldn't have guessed that", she said with a false surprised expression on her face. She looked down at her lunch unwrapped it, scrutinized the food briefly and began consuming the left-over mac and cheese from last night with a fork.

She raised her left eyebrow, lifting her folk and pointed the end of it at Taichi. "You know what Tai, one of these days you will black-out from one of your reckless drinking episodes and never awake up the next morning and see all the people you care about and that includes me too by the way. Instead you'll be in a sleep induced coma and I will have to walk all the way to the hospital…"

Tai cut her off. "You do have a car Sora".

"Oh yeah…well I will have to drive all the way to Odaiba Hospital with my car and feed you through a straw, you'll never play soccer and score the winning goal for your team again or attend your graduation or go to prom and bang your prom date", she said melodramatically.

"You sound like one of my mom's shity soup operas."

"Well I do try", she said shrugging and continued to eat her lunch.

She then looked up at the aftereffect of a long night of binge drinking and shook her head in disbelieve. Sora didn't quite understand why her brown eyed friend drank so much on the school night and even more on the weekend, it boggled her mind constantly. She had some theories of her own but she did not dare try to prove them, she decided to rather mind her own business, something she would later regret. She frowned slightly. He never used to be a heavy drinker, heck he never was a drinker until he began his first year of high school. She figured that all he needed was a field, a soccer ball and his close friends and the world would make sense. Well he is the captain of the schools soccer team and he has not good friends he has great friends, so why was the unnecessary drinking still continuing? Sora just wished she could help her friend of many years in any way she could, but she was not sure how at the time.

"Whatever", he scoffed. He ran his hand through his messy hair, closed his eyes and let a long resounding sigh escape his lips. Today was not a good today for Taichi Kamiya.

"You look like shit"

He froze and sighed again. His eyes shot open and glared at the second female who commented on the way he looked that day.

He then looked at Sora and she started to smile, knowing Taichi was glaring at her irritably, while looking down at her lunch trying to avoid eye contact.

He sat up straight, his arms raised in the air and began looking around aimlessly, "is there a sign hanging around my neck saying 'I feel and look like shit today', seriously!" and looked at his two female friends, the one sitting in front of him and the other still standing.

"You don't need a sign to tell us that you look like shit, your doing it all by yourself silly", Mimi said with a smile.

He stared at her in disbelief, "I give up", and folded his arms in defeat on the table and buried his head in them letting out a sigh.

Mimi let out a small giggle and sat next to her deflated male friend.

She wore a simply white summer dress which just covered her knees, flat light brown leather sandals and small silver loop earrings which Sora gave to her as a birthday present. She wore her long light brown hair loose that day, and always it was in peck condition like she would stroll casually into an up-market hair salon everyday just before school started in the morning. Somehow it would not surprise Sora if she did, Mimi was more about image than studying for any exam. And she knew that for a fact, she had almost a hundred designer dresses and shoes that Mimi paid for her and never wore to prove it. But Sora loved her nonetheless; Mimi was a good compatriot, always thinking of her friends before undertaking a crucial decision on which black dress to wear to the new club in town.

Mimi started to poke Taichi's folded arm with her right index finger. "Why does he look like shit again?" she inquired.

Sora lifted her head and swallowed the last bit of her mac and cheese. "He's hungover", she said leaning back into her chair and folded her arm by her chest.

"Again!"

Mimi looked at Sora with disbelief and she just shrugged and simultaneously raised her hands in the air in as act of submission. Mimi just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You know what Tai, one of these days you will black-out from…"

Tai cut her off. "I don't want to hear it." He definitely was not keen to hear another exasperating lecture about his drinking habits indefinite consequences.

"Hell, it's your life", Mimi said and processed to find her nail file from her designer bag and filed her uneven left index fingers nail.

"Why do I feel like this", said a dispirited Taichi, still in the same position.

"Well, you see a certain portion of ethanol your drink passed through your stomach and to your…"

He raised his head and looked straight at Mimi. "It was a rhetorical question Mimi."

She giggled at him. "I know silly…I think that tequila affected your brain again".

He just frowned at her responds.

"You do know we have a Calculus test today, right?"

He turned his throbbing head towards the direction of informative redhead in front of him. "Now I do, thanks Sora", he said sarcastically will a fake smile.

"Anytime Tai", she said smiling at him, still somewhat amused by his self-inflicted ordeal.

She lent over to her right and using her right hand dug around in her bag. _Note to self: must really try to organize my shit better_, she thought to herself. _Where is it now? Come on, come on…there! Gotcha!_

She pulled out a small black carrier bag, placed it avidly on the lunch table, unzipped it and revealed her a bright red 5.0 megapixel, digital zoom, 1.5 inch LCD screen hand held digital video camera. The camera was a much desired Christmas gift from her mom that she received last year and has been recording ever since. Her main subject: her awesome and unobjectionably friends of course. She held the camera carefully with her right, opened the protected side screen of the camera with her left hand, directed the lens straight towards 'the morning after' Taichi and pushed the red record button.

"And once again on this beautiful and pleasantly sunny day, Tai has arrived at school hungover and in a fowl mood, asking why this world is so cruel to him…and his stomach", she said out loud with a smile, trying to hold back her giggles. "Will he make it through the rest of the day or will the imperious nausea and the throbbing headaches get the better of our fearless soccer captain? Stay turned for the next exciting episode of…"

He interrupted her commentary. "Why are you recording this?"

"So I can play it at your wedding reception and embarrass you in front of all your relatives and friends", she replied simply.

"Oh Sora, he doesn't need your help…he does that all on his own all the time", said Mimi jokily.

Sora laughed softly, still looking at the camera's screen. Taichi was now supporting his head with his right hand, staring straight at the camera's lens not looking too amused about the situation at all. Sora did not really care; it made for entertaining viewing material. On the other hand Mimi was beaming, she pulled a pair of bunny ears using her index and middle fingers behind Taichi head and waved at the camera cheerfully. She loved the camera and the camera loved her.

"Hey guys what's the accurate number representing this specific pointed of this continuum?" Sora asked suddenly.

"Huh", said Taichi and Mimi simultaneously with perplexed expressions on their faces.

"The time!"

"Oh", Mimi looked at her watch, "it's half past eleven, why babe?"

Sora looked up from the camera screen towards Mimi. "Shit, the bell's going to ring soon," she let a sigh escape her lips. "I have to make a stop to my locker before the next class starts". She pressed the stop button, closed the side screen of the camera, placed it safety into the protective carrier bag, zipped the carrier bag and placed it into her messenger bag. "I'll see you awesome people later, ok?" she said standing up from her seat and placing her bag's strap on her left shoulder.

"Yeah, see later hun", said Mimi.

Taichi waved unenthusiastically at Sora.

She looked at Tai and smiled. "See you in Math's class Tai", she said amusingly and started making her way towards the exit of the cafeteria, placed her headphone on her head and pushed the play button on the her MP3 player.

* * *

Sora walked close to the long corridor of lockers, her finger tips gliding against them and her head slightly bobbing up and down listening to her music on her MP3 player. She turned her head to the left and took a glance outside from window and smiled. It was positively a stupendous day outside, not a single cloud in the sky. She loved weather like this, it always put her in a lively mood. It would make her sometimes reminisce the days she sorely missed when life was more simply, less complex. The days when it did not matter what kind of shirt or pair of shoes you wore with what jeans or skirt. Or even how much money you had as long you had your friends and family with you. Now, is did matter what and who's shirt you wear and it did matter how wealth you were and who you knew. It's like the world gravitational pull when out of wack and pulled out everyone's sense value and priority out there heads. Sora let a sigh escape her lips. There was nothing she could do about it. She could not just alter the whole world's perspective. She just knew she and her friends were not those kinds of individuals, even Mimi.

She decided to forget about the issue and focus on the task in-hand; locating her locker. The hallways were not too active with student and teachers which make her life easier to get to her locker sooner than later and retrieve the textbook she required for the next class. She did not want to be late for it.

Sora is the poster girl for 'the good girl', never late for class, the one who continually listened to and obeyed the teachers. She learnt admirably for her test and constantly scored excellent marks. She was unquestionably a hard working student who believed that a good education is essential for ones future success. Basically she was the opposite of Taichi. She was always sure of everything, but not too sure about what she wanted to do or study after graduation or even what college she wanted to in-roll to. She was somewhat interested in fashion designing or something related to the field which she uniformly found ironic. She did not really abide by the lasts high fashion trends like Mimi did religiously everyday of the week. She did not even own a sewing machine or a pair of scissors. But what ever she decided to do she believed she will master it to the best of her ability.

She managed to locate her locker speedily and without difficulty. She hit the stop button on her MP3 player, removed the headphone from her head and placed them around her neck again. She unlocked the locker and started to search for her chemistry textbook vehemently. _Where is the damn thing? Note to self again: must also organize stuff in locker in the near future. _

"Hello Sora-chan"

Her eyes shot up still facing her open locker and started to smile knowing who was right behind her.

She slowly turned to her left in attempt to face the person. "I see sneaking up on people while they are rummaging around for there shit in there lockers has been a regular occurrence, Yamato."

"Oh is that what you were doing in there. I thought you were hiding your weed in there again", he said with one of his famous rockstar smirks.

She rolled her eyes. "Funny."

"I thought so too."

Yamato Ishida; the most handsome, most desired blond blue eyed bachelor, sex-pod, the leader of the famous band The Teenage Wolves, talented musician, confident smooth operator and chemistry partner and best friend of Sora Takenouchi. Sora always felt she was always closer with Yamato than with Taichi and Mimi even if they did know Sora for a longer period of time. Yamato and Sora just clicked better together in a weird abnormal and sometimes misunderstood way. Occasionally there public banters would be misconstrued as pure hatred for one another, but in actual fact they were acting out the complete opposite. They both just did not know it yet. She thought that nothing could ever break there strong friendship, cause they were just too good at being somewhat dysfunctional friends. Fortunately or unfortunately she thought wrong.

"You know Takenouchi, you're not as innocence as everyone here presumes you are."

She raised her left eyebrow. "Oh really hey, how you figure that?" and turned her attention back to her locker and managed to find her science textbook right at the back.

"Cause I know you better than anyone here…even better than Tai", he said confidently.

She began placing the textbook in her messenger bag. "Really?" she did not sound convinced.

"Well, I do know about last year spring break and a certain situation that involved a striper's poll and a certain redhead I know."

She instantly froze and stared at the blond in disbelief.

He looked at her intently with a smirk.

The situation that Yamato is referring to happened last year when Sora informed everyone that she will be visiting her cousin, which she had never mentioned before, in an undisclosed location for spring break. Let's just say the visit involved a mixture of sun, beach, half-naked well-tanned people and of course alcohol, a lot of it. None of her friends, including Taichi, knew what the indefinite ramifications that occurred that unforgettable week. Well, that's what she thought until now.

"I was intoxicated." She blurted out.

"I also know about the certain competition that involved white T-shirts and very cold water."

"Ok, I was really intoxicated"

Yeah, maybe he did know her better than everyone, even better than Taichi.

And maybe she was not as innocence as previously presumed. Guess her status of being the poster girl for 'the good girl' has flown perpendicular out the window.

"How did you…no actually, I don't want know", she said shaking her head.

He laughed softly and put his left muscular arm around her neck. "Oh Sor, your secret is very safe with me", he said looking down at his best friends concerned face.

"Whatever Ishida, I'm so not worried."

"Yeah right", he said rolling his eyes. "So, are your comings after school to the music room to watch us practice today?"

She gave a brief 'hmmm'. "I don't know hey, let me check my planner quickly." She managed to break away from Yamato's grasp, turned back to her open locker, found her red planner and turned the pages to today's date. "Let's see now, after school, after school….ummmm", her auburn eyes scanned the page from the top to the bottom.

Yamato rolled his eyes, his arms folded by his chest waiting patiently for her responds.

"Oh…look at that, I am available after school", she said with an amused smile on her face and closed her planner.

He pulled down her knitted beanie over her eyes. "See you later in chemistry, spaz", he said with a small smile and started walking in the opposite direction.

She lifted the beanie up just above her eyes and watched her blond friend walk away casually.

She smiled.

He was her whole world.

* * *

Song playing – 'From yesterday' by 30 Seconds from Mars

**A/N: **This chapter was way more fun to write than the previous one :D hehe, loving it….Poor Tai :p

So did you like? Should I continue with this story?

Thanks to those who did read and review the prologue. You are all awesome!

Oh and I apologize for any spelling mistakes and grammatical errors.

Peace


	3. Chapter 3 Black Guitar Case

**Disclaimer – I don't own Digimon

* * *

**

**To:**

_Yamora Love n Friendship_: Thanks so much for the reviews! Yeah by the end of this story everyone is going to end up in AA :D

_missy-sue:_ Thanks for the review. Well, unfortunately Tai does has have a problem, but it will be revealed why in later chapters.

_xoelizabenthxo:_ Thanks for your review too. I'm glad you like the story so far and I will take your advice about the characters conversations too, it was bothering me as well.

**Thanks again!

* * *

**

Moving pictures

Chapter Three – Black Guitar Case

By _Memphizz

* * *

_

"_Why is everything so messed up…"_

"_And everyone is so empty and fake…"_

"_Why are you someone else…"_

He looked up and stared at Sora. She was sitting on a wooden stool, her left foot resting on the stool with her left arm hanging over her knee aimlessly, her headphone around her neck only slightly touching the top of the knee. Her right hand was holding her video camera steadily aiming the lens directly towards the practicing Teenage Wolves band members.

"_Why are you changing, I'm lost without…"_

"_You could be my someone tonight..."_

"_You could be my light…"_

She was looking intently at the camera's screen. She mainly focused on Yamato and his performs and would occasionally zoom-in for a close-up of his face as he sang with a microphone in both his hands.

"_And I wonder where you are now…"_

He sang the last line and the music faded out.

"And the crowd goes wild! Undergarments flying across toward the stage, boobs are flashing, adolescent girls screaming 'we love you Yamato, marry me Yamato. I WANT YOUR CHILDREN!'", Sora said with over-exhilaration, her left hand now raised straight up in the air in excitement and was still aiming the camera somewhat steadily at the band members.

Yutaka let a snicker escape his lips and Akira also found Sora's over-animated predictions amusing. She did make band practice more exciting though.

Yamato just rolled his eyes at her. "Freak."

"Arrrrr…that's the sweetest thing you've said to me all day today"

"Why do I even hang around with you?"

"Cause you are secretly infatuated and evidently in love with me and you want to have wild uncontrollable sex with me." She smirked; she knew she was embarrassing him in front of his fellow band members. "Oh Yamato, take me now and lose me forever", she said overdramatically, still recording his reaction with her camera.

"You…umm…just…I….whatever…"

"Did I just silence the great Yamato Ishida?"

"I think you did", said Akira flabbergasted. He certainly did not even expect Sora to say something like that, he too would be speechless.

Yamato glared at him. "Whatever, I think practice is done for the day. Meet up again on Thursday?"

"Ummm…yeah sure", Akira replied trying to avoid Yamato's glower.

The rest of the band members gave a simply "yip" in responds and started to pack up there instruments and vacate the room.

"Yeah", Sora replied closing the screen and placed the camera into the carrier bag.

Yamato looked at her and frowned. "Sorry, that question was not directed to you."

She just smiled at him still sitting on the wooden stool and she placed the carrier bag in her messenger bag and rested the bag on the floor next to the stool.

The rest of the band members started to make there way to the exit saying their goodbyes and left the two friends alone in the music room.

They were staring at each other, waiting for either one to say or do something.

Sora's legs were now criss-crossed on the stool and her arms clutching them together.

Yamato was still in his standing-position with his bass guitar still around his neck. He was slightly leaning to his left.

They were still staring at each other eye to eye.

"…"

"Loser", he started.

"Douchebag", she said in retaliation.

"Weirdo"

"Womanizer"

"Loner"

"Jerk"

"…"

Silence.

They simultaneously smiled at each other. They both knew they were not intentional hurting each other with the name calling. It was all irrelevant babble and it was just a random thing they only did occasionally when they were alone for the sake of randomness.

He unplugged his guitar and placed it carefully into his new black guitar case. "You are embarrassing, you know that?"

He sat down on the white leather couch behind him and lit a cigarette that was resting on top of his left ear.

"I know…but would you love me any less?"

She stood from her seated position, walked towards the leather couch leaving her bag at the stool and took a seat next to him on his right. She leant her upper body forty five degree to her left and rested her head against his right bicep. The room was engulfed in a welcoming silence, both figures staring directly towards the music rooms blue door, both in deep thought. It had been a long day for both the friends that day.

"We need new material."

"You need new material", she said in agreement.

"Yeah", he said reluctantly taking a drag if his cigarettes inhaling the nicotine smoke and exhaling it in the air. He hated when he was right.

"You guys sound very…emo-ish", she stated bluntly.

"What?" He turned his head to the right looking down at his redhead friend still leaning her head against his bicep.

"Yeah, like 'I hate the world, why is life so unfair' kind of crap."

He shook his head at her. "You're crazy. No we don't." He took another drag of his cigarette.

"Yes you do", she retaliated.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too infinite."

"Whatever." He huffed.

She smiled softly. She knew something was bothering Yamato. He never back down from a verbal squabble so easily.

"What's up Ishida", she asked raising her head from his arm and looked straight at him.

He ran his left hand through his blond hair, he definitely oozed aggravation. "It's just we need something new and fresh. Every song sounds the damn same you know. Feels so unoriginal now and it's becoming so frustrating, it's getting to me you know."

"So what, those brainless bimbo's don't seem to even care or notice."

"Maybe they are just too brainless to realize it."

"Shame Yamato, don't talk about your loving fans like that, they also have feelings."

He laughed softly.

"You see, I didn't just get you to smile, but laugh too. I am like the greatest friend in the entire world", she said proudly.

"In the entire world", he questioned.

"Yeah you're right, I'm being too modest. I am like the greatest friend in the entire galaxy."

He looked at his 'greatest friend in the entire galaxy' and smiled at her and she smiled back at him. She knew how to make him feel better.

He rapt his right arm around his friend and pulled her closer to him. "Yeah…you are the greatest. What would I do without you spaz?"

"Don't know. You'll probably be miserable, depressed and a complete loser."

He laughed softly at her. But in actual fact he did wonder sometimes what if he did not meet Sora. His life would probably be monotonous and full of regret and guilt that would have been built up from his parents divorce. But she was there when his folks broke-up, she was a pillar of support, not a good, but a great listener. She was even there when the band came together, giving 200% of her support and she believed that the band would be an immense success. He thought that is what made them such close friends today. Nevertheless, he too supported her when her dad left her and her mom unexpectedly. He was her shoulder to cry on and he had never seen his friend cry so much in there ten year friendship, not even when she lost a junior school soccer game when she was the age of nine. The both eventually got over there different family issues, thanks to each other, and moved on with lives and both naïvely thinking nothing would ever divide there tightly knit friendship.

"Walk me home", she asked sincerely.

He quickly snapped out of his day dream and looked down at Sora. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

The afternoons light was fading, the blue sky now a colour of oranges and light pinks and a slight cool breezed hit the two walking figures amiably. The two figures walked side by side on the cement sidewalk at a steady pace towards the direction of Sora's apartment building, which was only a few blocks away from the school. Both Yamato and Sora had their own means of transportation to school and back, but both preferred to walk instead of subjecting themselves to the hot peak traffic.

Yamato had his hands in his front jean pockets walking his normal casual stride while Sora was aimer her camera lens downwards on both hers and Yamato's walking feet.

He was looking in front of himself aware of what Sora was doing. "I know I've asked this before, but why are you video recording our feet", inquired Yamato.

"So I can remember his day, that we walked home together."

He frowned at her with a perplex expression. "We've walk together home and to school all the time, plus you have recorded our walking feet many times before."

"Yeah, I guess you're right", she said raising the camera lens to her right towards Yamato side-view, occasionally observing were she walked. "I think I need something new, electrifying, and thrilling or even something emotionally moving to film, to excite the audience once again." She pondered to herself briefly and an idea penetrated her head like a hammer hitting a nail into a piece of wood.

Sora made her way in front of Yamato, walking backwards and directing the camera's lens straight at a Yamato's face.

He frowned at the lens. "What are you doing Takenouchi?"

"Don't frown Yamato, it makes you look old and unattractive. No one likes a sour puss." She cleared her throat. "So tell the world about yourself Yamato."

"You're going to fall over yourself and I'm going to point and laugh at you."

"Errr…nothing new. Come on, tell the world about the famous Yamato Ishida," she said glancing occasionally behind herself just in case she did fall over or on an unknown stray object.

He looked away for the camera lens, reluctant about the idea of enlightening the world about himself. He was not very open about himself or about his family and social issues to other people besides Sora or Takeru of course. He did not want to parade his weaknesses for anyone to see. His intention is to paint this mock portrait of himself for everyone he knew, depicting that he was sure of himself and his perspectives and that he was in full control of his own life. But in actual fact he was unsure of himself and his unforeseen future and he was undoubtedly not in control of his own life. He is one complex and confused kid, but he did have Sora to see these deep issues with him after all, but unfortunately at present she wants to record him on tape depicting that complex and confused kid. He definitely did not like the idea.

He was still looking away from the lens. "Well, I'm in a band called The Teenage Wolves…"

Sora cut him off. "Geez, who doesn't know that", she said sarcastically. "Come on Yamato, work with me here", she pushed.

He sighed and looked determinately into the lens.

"Ok, my folks are divorced, from this day I still think it's my fault they split and now I try to see my little brother Takeru as much as I can so I can make myself feel better."

Sora started to realize that this was not a good idea and pushing him into it was even a worse idea.

"Ok, I think I got it", she tried to find a relevant excuse to stop recording.

"No, why stop there?" His voiced started to sound tense. "I don't see my dad as much as I would like too, I mean he's always working, right? Oh and all my band's new songs sound monotonous and derivative which I feel is my fault too for not doing something about changing it. I'm not sure what I want to do or achieve after high school, I don't think I can fall on my bands so-called success and contract an international record deal with a famous recording studio and become a well-known international rock band with loyal fans."

Sora was failing to remember to check behind her while filming Yamato outburst and was unaware of an empty soda glass bottle that was going to obstruct her path. Her right foot unfortunately made contact with the bottle and she started to fall backwards. Fortunately, using his impressive reflexes, Yamato grabbed her right arm that was holder her camera with his left hand and brought her closer to him, his right hand holding her waist making certain he got her securely. There bodies were adjacent together; Sora's camera and right hand were clutched against her collarbone and his muscular chest. Both looking at each other in the eye, she could feel his warm breath against her face, it made the hairs on the back of her neck rise up. She started to feel hot and sweaty and she could feel her face going red. Why was she feeling like this? _This is Yamato, your friend Sora. Get over yourself!_

He released his tight grip on her right wrist and looked up behind her. "We're here."

She snapped out of her daze and looked behind her. They were standing outside her apartment building.

She turned back to Yamato not making eye contact, instead found the candy bar rapper on the cement floor more interesting. Guilt washed over her.

"I'm sorry Yamato, it's just…"

He cut her off. "Hey, you said you wanted something fresh and emotionally moving, right?"

She looked up at him and noticed how cold his tone was towards her and even his demeanor seemed aloof, like she was a burden or an inconvenience to him. She was left speechless, which did not happen often.

"See you at school tomorrow," he said unemotionally. He placed his hands in his front jean pockets, turned his body to the right and started walking in the direction of the sunset.

She was left alone outside her apartment building entrance with her digital video camera still in her right hand and her messengers bag know resting on the ground with the strap hanging around her left forearm. She watched as the lone silhouette figure in the distance began to get smaller and smaller. _Yamato._ Riddles of thoughts were running through her mind. Did they have a fight? Was he genuinely upset with her? Did he feel what she felt when their bodies were close together? She knew all these unanswered questions will most likely not be answered and it surely will affect her sleeping pattern tonight.

"Shit."

* * *

_Shit Ishida, she didn't mean anything by it, _Yamato thought to himself waiting patiently for the elevator to reach his floor. He was looking down at his feet with a lit cigarette in his mouth. _You shouldn't have left her there by herself, you could have walked her into the apartment you ass. _He heardthe elevator make a ding, raised his azure eyes up from the floor, watched the metal doors slip open, the cigarette smoke slightly obstructing his vision and exited the claustrophobic elevator, leaving the cloud of smoke behind him.

_You're the worst friend in the entire galaxy._

He unlocked his apartment's door and processed to enter his two bedrooms, one bathroom home, but was greeted by an unexpected but familiar face.

"Takeru, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm great thanks Yamato and how is my only dearest brother?" Takeru said lazing around on the couch in front of the T.V.

Yamato just glared at his little brother on the couch.

"What, can't I check up on my big bro", he protested.

Yamato snickered. "I don't need anyone checking up on me. I can take care of myself."

Takeru took a good hard looked around the apartment space. The kitchens sink was full of dirty, unwashed dishes, the kitchens counter tops and the floors have not been cleaned for weeks. The dining/sitting table was cluttered with stuff, the small living room was in state, shoes and items of clothing scattered everywhere in the apartment and both the beds look like they have not been made ever.

He looked at his big brother. "Yeah, I can see that."

"Whatever", Yamato said throwing one of the couches pillows at his little brother and it managed to make contact with his face. Takeru frowned throwing the pillow back at Yamato and caught it will ease. He rested the beige coloured pillow on the couch and took a seat next to his younger blond brother.

Takeru took a glance at Yamato and the small roll finely grounded tobacco leaves wrapped in paper object hanging from his lips. He rose is left eyebrow at his brother and processed to watch the news. "I see you're still sucking on cancer sticks."

Yamato exhaled the cigarettes smoke and briefly looked at the carbon monoxide filled vapour. "I see, you're still stating the obvious."

"And I see something is bothering you."

Yamato looked down towards his feet. He hated when his brother was right as well.

"You know you can talk to me about it", Takeru said trying to encourage his brother to open up to him.

Yamato looked up at the T.V set, not paying any attention to what was displayed on the 20' screen. He placed his half-smoked cigarette in the nearest astray, extinguishing it immediately.

His little brother was always there for him, but he never felt he was really there for him. Especially around the time when their folks split, Takeru probably needed him the most and instead he was looking out for number one. He felt like the worst brother in the world. He did visit Takeru if he was not too busy practicing with his band and dealing with school assignments and exams. He unquestionably tried his best to see his little brother as much as he physical could. He would not deny that it made him feel uncomfortable arriving at Takeru apartment building, comprehending that he would not just see his brother, but his mother too. Yamato never really forgave his mom for leaving his father when he and Takeru were little, so their relationship is a bit strenuous but it is improving thanks to the regular visits by Yamato.

"It's just that…well…" Yamato was irresolute. He did know what he should tell his brother and what he should not to tell him.

"You and Sora had a teeny winy dispute today."

Yamato looked at Takeru with astonishment. "How did you know?"

"Cause if you and Sora had this huge fight, you would have killed yourself by now."

Yamato shook his head briefly. "No man! How did you know we even had a dispute today?"

"Oh, well you can see it in your demeanor dude and besides you haven't sulking like this since the last time you guys had a quarrel, which has been awhile I might add", Takeru said informing his clueless big brother.

Yamato leaned against the couch and let a sign escape his lips. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. And so what happened", Takeru inquisitively solicited.

Yamato was reluctant to tell his brother the actual true about his and Sora's rare minor conflict, if can really call it that. He felt he reacted childishly to Sora's filming antics today and it was unlike him to act so tense towards her in general. He figured that he was just irritated with his band's new batch of songs lack of uniqueness and decided to vent his frustration out on Sora and her camera. But it was no excuse to act taut towards her or even to leave her there, outside her apartment building alone. And it was certainly not worth losing her friendship to either. He felt like a complete jerk.

"You probably reacted childishly when Sora was filming you with her video camera and you left her outside her apartment building all alone", Takeru suspected, but he knew that his assumption was accurate. Yamato may clam-up when you are trying to make him open up but Takeru could read him like an open book.

"How do you know all this", Yamato asked astounded.

"I know all."

"Bullshit! You probably were following us and listening in on our conversation." Yamato said trying to find an explanation for Takeru accurate predictions.

Takeru laughed softly. "You must feel like a complete jerk."

"Yeah, I do". He closed his eyes, took a deep breath in and let out a resounding sigh. He reopened his eyes and looked up at the white ceiling. "I suck".

"Yes you do".

"Geez, thanks".

Takeru smiled. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not too sure actually", Yamato said looking back at the TV's screen.

"Well, what happened last time when you guys had a disagreement?"

Yamato started to smile from the left corner of his mouth remembering the somewhat amusing moment. "Well, I can't remember what we disagreed on, but I do remember when we come to school the next day, I approached her by her locker to apologize and before I could say anything she hit my shin with her foot and we've been better friends since then."

Takeru looked at him in astonishment and even left him speechless.

Yamato just looked at his little brother and shrugged.

"So I didn't really have to do anything, I just took a blow to the shin and everything was fixed", Yamato said raising his hands in the air momentarily and rested them on his bent legs.

"I really shouldn't be surprised", Takeru said shaking his head. "Your friendship with Sora is of the rare and abnormal kind."

"You can say that again," Yamato said agreeing undoubtedly with his brother.

A welcoming silence engulfed the whole apartment space.

Takeru glanced at his brother to his left and a grin appeared on his face. "So that explains why you walk so funny."

Yamato took the beige pillow he used previously to 'assault' Takeru with and started hitting him repetitively with it again.

"Ok, ok, ok…I give up Yamato…really", said Takeru trying to block his brother blows.

"Yeah, right", Yamato said and continued his retaliations.

* * *

Song Playing – 'On To the Next One' by Jay-Z (featuring Swizz Beatz)

**A/N: **Hehe, loved the ending. Sorry it took so long to update, our international underground internet cable failed, I couldn't log on to this site or upload the chapter. So it was out of my hands.

And I'm sick too, I hate being sick. Feel like shit! So I will try my best to start the next chap this weekend :)

Please excuse my lack of creativity regarding the lyrics in the beginning.

Please review! *go on knees and beg*

Oh and I apologize for any spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. I'm too lazy to proofread :p

Peace


	4. Chapter 4 Emerald Green Eyes

**Disclaimer – I don't own Digimon

* * *

**

**To:**

_Yamora Love n Friendship_, _xoelizabenthxo, fragileheart-brokensoul, KouimiLoccness_

**Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**

Moving pictures

Chapter Four – Emerald Green Eyes

By _Memphizz

* * *

_

_Beap…beap…beap…_

Disgruntled groans come from a figure lying face-down underneath the comforters, a red pillow rested on its head and its left arm handing down from the bed just making contact with the carpet floor. The warm summer light shined through the room's window hitting the slumbering figure. The sounds of morning rush hour, bird's courtship, and the morning breeze gently disturbing the tree's leaves filtered bleakly through the small room.

_Beap…beap…beap…_

"Time to wake-up Sora", called Toshiko Takenouchi from behind Sora's bedroom door.

_Beap…beap…beap…_

Her left arm hanging from the bed gradually rose up making contact with her alarm clock on her bedroom side table and the device's exasperating repetitive sound instantly stopped.

There was silence, again.

"You're going to be late", Toshiko said walking past her daughter's door.

Sora emerged from under the covers, rolled-over onto her back and looked up towards the bedrooms white ceiling, her head on the pillow. She ran her right hand through her messy red hair and rubbed her sleepy auburn eyes. She definitely did not sleep well last night as she prophesied she would not. Yamato rented most of her head space and not just whilst she was striving to fall into a deep slumber, but at dinner too. He mother noticed something was off with her daughter at dinner time and she did inquire apprehensively, but Sora replied it was nothing. Sora was not exceedingly in the mood to elucidate that afternoon's 'incident' to her mother over dinner time. What also bothered Sora was the fact that Yamato did not call her last night. He must have been genuinely upset with her, not to call her. She messed up.

Sora placed her left forehand on her forehead. "I don't think I can make it to school today. My lower limbs don't appear to be functioning this morning, so it's going to be extremely, enormously and exceptionally difficult for me to walk to school and back in my complex condition today. And I have concluded it's just not humanly possible". Sora always came up with the lamest excuses to avoid attending school. She knew they would not work with her mother. The ludicrous and yet comical excuses were just for Sora's amusement and her mothers too. 'Why take life so seriously' was Sora's motto in life.

"I've heard that one before Sora."

"Oh yeah", Sora said softly to herself, realizing that she used that exact pretext last week already. _Man, I'm losing it. I need new and original material._ She closed her eyes, hoping this was all a bad dream and yesterday did not occur.

"Avoiding Yamato isn't going to help sort out things between you two".

Sora's eyes shot open._ How did she know?_ Sora thought to herself, looking towards the room's door in disbelief.

"I'm on my way to the store. I left your lunch on the kitchen counter. Enjoy your day honey, bye".

Sora heard the front door slam shut. _How did she know?_ She was still trying to figure out how her mother had knowledge of yesterdays 'incident' with Yamato.

She looked at her small alarm clock; it was flashing 07:10 in red. She looked back up at the ceiling again. _Get up Sora!_

She got up from her bed and began walking towards the direction of her bathroom to do her business and to take a quick shower before attending school that day. Before doing so, she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. _You suck. Yes you. You suck. _She quickly undressed, opened the showers taps releasing the water and stood inside the shower. She looked up at the shower head, contemplating on what she was going to do when she saw Yamato at school. She could not just avoid him, he sat right next her in chemistry class.

An imperceptible sigh escaped her lips.

She got out the shower, dried herself off and dressed herself for the superfluous day.

She decided on a pair of dark blue jeans with a black and silver belt, her favourite black T-shirt that had 'I have issues' printed in white on the front and a simple pair of black flip-flops. She brushed and flossed her teeth, applied some make-up and perfume on and took a good look at herself in the full-length mirror. She was somewhat satisfied with her look, she thought she looked too plain, but she really was not disconcerted. She had other issues to deal with rather than concerning herself on what she wore that day. _Life sucks!_

She grabbed her textbooks she needed for the day, her note book, stationery and placed them in her messenger bag. She attached her MP3 player on her belt and started searching for her headphones and managed to locate them hanging around on her metal study lamp. Placing the headphones around her neck she looked down at her study desk and saw her red camera lying on some papers. She pondered to herself if she should take the video recording device with her to school this time. It did sort of get her into the imperious predicament she is in now with Yamato…_What the hell. Maybe Tai comes to school hungover again._ She quickly grabbed the camera with her right hand and placed it in her bag simultaneously seizing her sports bag from her study chair.

She exited her bedroom, spotted her lunch her mom prepared for her on the kitchen counter, grabbed the brown paper bag and made her way towards the front door.

She opened the front door and was greeted by an unexpected figure obstructing her way to the elevator.

Wide eyed, Sora staring at the figure. "Yamato!"

Yamato stood outside her apartment door leaning his body weight casually to left on the frame of the door with both his hands in his front jean pockets.

"Hey Sor".

She was still staring at Yamato with shock. The last thing she expected to see at her front door was him, the actual individual she was going to avoid like a plague today.

He started to smile sheepishly at her.

And out of nowhere she hit his left shin with her right foot.

"How could you just leave me alone outside my apartment building", she asked him trying to make him feel guilty. "You're a jerk, you know that?"

"Nice to see you too, Sora and yes I'm sorry that I left you there alone. It was super uncool of me", he said holding his throbbing shin bone. _Damn, she kicks hard when she's pissed._

"Yeah, you better be sorry", she said pointing her right index finger at his face briefly and closed the door behind her. "And you're really lucky I didn't wear my steel-toe boots today".

"You don't have steel-toe boots".

"Yeah, well you're lucky I don't own a pair."

Yamato stood straight and looked at the redhead. "Yeah, I guess."

She looked up at him. His eyes looked sincere and kind. His demeanor was certainly different from yesterday too.

She looked down briefly at her shoe and decided to break the awkward silence. "So umm…what is your super uncool self doing here anyways?"

"Ummmm…well", he started scratching the back of his head with his hand, trying to come up with realistic reason why his presents was at Sora's front door unexpectedly this morning. "I thought maybe you needed someone to walk you to school just in case, you know, someone vindictive takes advantage of you and…ummm…" he trailed off.

She raised her left eyebrow at him. "So, that's the best you could come up with today?"

"Yeah, well what did you expect from a super uncool rockstar who doesn't deserve a super cool friend like yourself?"

They looked at each other and both started to smile. All had been forgiven and forgotten.

"Shall we?" He asked sincerely taking her sports bag from her shoulder and rested it on his.

She nodded and both friends started making their way towards the elevator, walking side by side.

She shoved him casually with her left hand.

And he shoved her back lightly.

Nothing could separate those two friends.

* * *

"What you doing Sora-chan?"

Sora's head was located inside her locker searching unceremoniously for her handwritten notes.

"I'm looking for my notes, Mimi. Which I presume are disinclined to exhibit themselves to myself. In which I subsequently prerequisite require for science class and in which too subsequently makes these particular notes immeasurably fundamental to my successful victory in science for this meticulous school year", Sora stated to Mimi in a somber tone.

Mimi blinked at her redhead friend. "You talk funny, do you know that?"

"I know. It's just a compulsive and irrational thing I have that on occasion transpires out of pure frustration and anguish."

Mimi squinted at Sora. "Oh yeah, I can see it. You are definitely oozing frustration and anguish right now."

"Thanks Mimi. Now I just need to find those notes…which…I…", Sora trailed off trying to concentrate on pinpointing her science notes current location in her locker.

"They are on the top, far right, at the back", Mimi informed Sora while filling her index finger.

Sora looked on the top, far right and at the back. Her eyes widened, Mimi was indeed accurate on their positioning.

"How did you know Mimi", Sora asked placing the notes in her bag.

"Sora, Sora, Sora. Everyone knows you better than your own self".

"Yeah, I guess you having the knowledge of my note's exact location in my unstructured locker substantially prove that theory."

"You're talking funny again."

Sora smiled softly. "Sorry Mimi, compulsive", she said reminding her pretty friend. She closed and simultaneously locked her locker lent her back against it and looked at Mimi.

"What you doing after school today? I want to do something meaningful and evocative. You know something significant and something that's worth my valuable time."

Sora was reluctant to ask. "Something like what?"

Mimi pondered to herself briefly and looked at Sora with excitement and enthusiasm.

"Like shopping", Mimi said cheerfully.

'Shopping' was the dreaded word Sora was hoping, no praying she was not going to verbalize. Fortunately for Sora, she had a genuine excuse not to join in one of Mimi's many shopping extravaganzas.

"Oh Mimi, I have Hip-Hop class after school today, remember," Sora said attempting to resonance her disappointment. _Close one… dodge that bullet._

"Oh, I forgot…damn."

Sora started Hip-Hop dance class in freshmen year and has been a proud addict ever since. Her friends never imagined that the tomboyish, soccer lover would even consider joining anything remotely related to dancing. The after-school class promoted and taught different styles of Hip-Hop dance like breakdancing, breaking/b-boying, locking and even popping. Her class would battle it out with other schools that also taught the urban freestyle dance and even get judged by professional Hip-Hop dancers sometimes. She has never missed a class once and Yamato would actual watch her after school. He innocuously teased her about it, but even he would agree she was pretty good.

"Sorry Meems, maybe next time". _Or not. _

"Don't worry about Sor, I'll get Tai to go with me."

Sora just smiled at Mimi._ Poor Tai._

They both started to make their way towards the next class walking side by side with the rest of the other high school students.

"Oh, oh, oh, guess what, guess what", said Mimi elatedly.

"What, energetic one."

"I heard from a reliable source that a new hotty will be attending our dear Odaiba High School."

"That's fascinating", Sora said in a monotone voice with a slight bit of sarcasm.

"Come on Sor. I heard his tall, dark and one fine piece of ass."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know, maybe you can get his attention."

"Oh…my mission in life."

Mimi rolled her eyes at her very sarcastic friend. "Whatever. I thought I would inform you of the comings and goings in our school."

Sora smiled sincerely at her. "Thanks for the 411 Mimi, but I am not, and I repeat, am not interested in getting some guys undying attention in anyway necessary." She looked at her friend whilst scratching through her untidy bag. "I have better things to do with my precious time." Sora pulled out her camera from her bag, aimed the lens at Mimi and started recording her, hoping it would make her smile again.

"Like what? Video taping everything."

"Your apathetic tone is unwelcome here."

"You have to get laid sometime Sora."

Sora looked from the camera's screen to Mimi. "Now what gives you the impression I need to get laid?"

"I don't know, maybe because you work so hard at school and at Hip-Hop class and the one thing you might need is…what is the phrase…gratifying satisfaction."

Sora rolled her eyes.

"It helps on occasion Sora. I mean there was a time when I…"

Sora cut her off. "I don't want to hear about your sexual explorations. I just ate."

"I'm just saying it wouldn't hurt if you just got a little on a weekend and occasionally on a Wednesday night, right?"

"I can't believe I'm having an open dialogue about this." Sora looked at her camera. "And why am I still recording this", she said out loud to herself and she closed the screen and placed her camera in her messenger bag.

"You're just upset because you know deep down I am right."

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that", Sora said raising her left eyebrow and glanced at Mimi beside her. "Why don't you try to strike this new guy's fancy?"

Mimi looked at Sora with an 'are-you-crazy' expression on her face. "Please girl…I don't go out giving my attention to guys, they come begging for mine. I do have a sort-after image to maintain you know", Mimi said with a narcissistic manner.

Sora raised her eyebrows. "Oh really…my dearest apologies then."

Sora knew better than to be fooled by Mimi's pseudo display of vanity. Truly she was not like the meaningless, naïve consumer-driven individual she paraded to everyone. It was all a cover to hide her feelings for another certain special individual and Sora knew exact who the individual was.

_Who is she fooling?_

"Whatever skank, I'll see you later in English class", Mimi said while she continued walking and Sora stopped in the student-flooded hallway.

"Ok see you later," Sora said standing in the middle of the hallway watching her friend walk like she was on fashion runway to her next class. She started to look around at the students walking and talking trying to make it to their next class and the teachers briefly passing by. She was consumed by her thoughts, thoughts about what Mimi said earlier to her.

She quickly shook off the irrelevant thoughts, turned to her right and grudgingly entered the science classroom.

_It's going to be a long day.

* * *

_

"I have finished grading all the test papers and I must say I'm relatively satisfied with the class's results", Mr. Pratt said unenthusiastically to his class.

"Yay", said a lazily random student.

Mr. Pratt was the high schools apathetic science teacher who undeniably hated his job and teenagers. He was a thin nerdy late-30's man with a small mustache who wore a thick pair of glasses and also always wore his trousers to his waist.

Sora rested her chin on her left hand looking out the class's window with a jaded expression on her face. She was not in the mood for that day, she felt tired and restrained. _Maybe I should get laid, _she halfheartedly thoughtto herself.

Suddenly Mr. Pratt caught her attention and he handed her test result. "Well done Sora."

"Thanks", she replied softly.

She looked at the result and she scored an A+. She was not surprised, she learnt relentlessly for that test.

"What you get whiz kid," Taichi asked Sora.

She held up her test paper to Taichi. "No surprise. I got a D and I didn't get congratulated for not failing this time", he said turning back to face the front again.

Taichi sat right in front of Sora which made it difficult for Sora to see what Mr Pratt was writing on the black board. Sora was unsure why Taichi took this class, it was not like he was interested in the subject. Her friend was a true enigma.

"At least you're improving", Sora stated.

"Yeah I guess", he agreed halfheartedly looking at his test result. He turned to face Sora again. "Hey did you hear that there is some new guy at school?"

"Yeah, Mimi told me earlier. What's with this guy? Is he like a newly discovered oracle or something?"

"Don't know. But I heard he's an awesome athlete and I hope he joins the soccer team so he can give me real challenge."

Sora laughed softly at Taichi. "Yeah, well we will just have to see."

Suddenly the classrooms door started to open, a figure appeared from the other side of the door and the entire classroom went still. Everyone's attention focused on this newcomer who entered their class unannounced. He was a tall well-built very handsome teenager with slightly spiky dark brown hair who carried himself very well. He wore a casual black collar shirt with a pair of faded blue jeans and white sneakers, but what really made him noticeably stand out were his enviable emerald green eyes. They were so unique in colour, and they gave an eerie impression that he could see right into your soul and your deepest, darkest thoughts. You could easily get lost in them.

"Oh yes, class this is the new student…ummm…", Mr. Pratt trailed forgetting the newcomer's name.

"Alexander Lee, but you can call me Alex", the newcomer said confidently.

Even his voice was poignant.

Whispers broke out in the entire class, the students gazing at Alex like he was a prophesied savior.

_Holy shit he's hot. _

Sora sat unmoved starting at Alex who was standing near the front of the classroom looking around it and the students that occupied it. Ever since he made his entrance Sora's eyes did not looked away once or even blink.

"Yes Alex. Alright Alex you need a seat." Mr. Pratt stared scanning the classroom and spotted a vacant seat for him. "You may take a seat next to Sora over there", he pointed to the empty desk next to Sora's.

Sora quickly glanced at the empty space next to her and back towards Alex and he started making his way towards her.

_Holy shit he's coming this way. Be cool Sora._

He smiled at her and she smiled back and he took a seat next to her.

"Alright class, we will continue where we left off yesterday, please turn to page thirty five in your textbooks", Mr. Pratt said to class.

Sora did what he said, placing the three hundred page textbook on her desk turning the page to the requested page and took opportunistic glance at Alex. He too turned to the required page and started to halfheartedly listen to Mr. Platt's lecture. She was astonished by how inimitable his eye colour was and that she had never seen anyone with the same kind of shade of green before. She was also amazed by how he presented himself like he was worry-free in life, like he was undeniably in full control of his own life.

She looked away.

_He's definitely not sore on the eye. What? Get a grip Sora, its just lust… pure indubitably, sinful…_

She glanced at Alex again.

_...beautiful, desirable, untainted, wholesome lust… no, no, no…_

She looked away quickly.

_Get a grip, get a grip…you don't need some guy making you think these ludicrous things…it's time to do some school work and put a permanent arrest on these silly perceptions on someone I hardly know…I'm acting so juvenile._

She suddenly realized that she needs to take down the notes that Mr. Pratt was writing on the board and started searching for her pen.

_Shit, where is it?_

She was leaning downwards to her right looking into her bag for her pen, and with no luck was unable to locate the desired writing instrument.

"Shit", she said softly to herself. Suddenly a pen appeared in front of her face. She looked at the pen then at the person who was holding it in front of her. The obliging person (take a guess) was Alex with a sincere smile on his handsome face waiting for her to take his extra pen. She was star-struck; looking into his emerald eyes unable to move her body and her brain automatically shut-down, fortunately it was only for a brief period. Her brain managed to reboot and her muscles started to function once again. She politely took the pen from Alex's hand, sat back up straight and started writing down the notes written on the board.

She gazed at Alex who was too writing the notes down.

_Maybe today isn't going to be that bad after all.

* * *

_

Song playing – 'Bittersweet Symphony' by Oasis

**A/N: **Enter Alexander Lee. And don't worry it's still a sorato, I thought I'll make things a little interesting XD so in other words, shit will hit the fan people..hehehe. Oh and I decided Sora should do Hip-Hop class instead of tennis. The tennis thing is a little old and redundant now.

Really enjoyed writing this chapter, I don't understand why people don't continue writing their unfinished stories, its so much fun, I guess lost the passion. I can't wait to start the next chapter.

I want to start a new story soon-ish but I'm undecided on what genre to write. So I made a poll and it will be really awesome if you guys can go and vote and determine the next story's genre, please :)

Please review too, really like to know your thoughts about the new developments and if there is anything you like to mention e.g. an idea, something you don't like about the story etc… let me know.

I apologize for any spelling mistakes and grammatical errors.

Peace


	5. Chapter 5 Dark Blue Wall

**Disclaimer – I don't own Digimon

* * *

**

Moving Pictures

Chapter 5 – Dark Blue Wall

By _Memphizz

* * *

_

_Don't be so quick to walk away (Dance with me)  
I wanna rock your body, please stay (Dance with me)_

Yamato was standing with his back against the dance studio's wall with his left foot firmly on the ground and his right leg bent with his foot against the wall. He held Sora's camera in his right hand, pointing the lens directly towards the performing redhead.

_You don't have to admit you wanna play (Dance with me)  
Just let me rock you till the break of day (Dance with me)_

She wore her black baggy pants, a tightly fitted red tank top with two wrist black bands and her white split sole sneakers. She also wore her 'special' Hip-Hop cap with the peak rotated backwards which she believed gave her luck because that particular day each student had to perform their personal interpretations and they were only given only two's weeks to chorography their own moves and practice them too. The Hip-Hop dance class is relatively fast-paced and can be vastly challenging, but most of the time the teachers do encourage their students to emphasis their own creative rhythmic talents.

_So what did you come here for {I came to dance with you}  
You don't wanna hit the floor {Get some romance with you}  
_

Sora was the next and the last student for the day to show her teachers what she had managed to compose in two weeks. Each individual student was judged for variation and by how they executed their moves and how creative their moves were too. And whoever did the best at today's personal interpretation would be the leader for the next school battle competition next semester.

_If ? should fall for evermore {I'll take a chance}  
If love is here on the floor, girl_

Yamato looked at the camera's screen and occasional glanced at the Sora's live performance. She was busting moves like she had been dancing since birth. She kicked one leg forward from a crouching position while her upper body is leaning backwards supported by both her hands, followed by a alterations of twirl kicks to the sides first with her right leg then her left while her upper body is stationary with arms in front. She followed it with a kick and shuffle hop move to her right sides and to front and back and to finish off her routine, a quick extended pointing gesture come from her opposite shoulder and held it for a few seconds for emphasis.

_Yeah  
Dance with me  
Yeah  
Come on, baby…_

"Well done Sora. That was pretty good", said Jeff with admiration and turned off the CD player. Jeff was one of the teachers who taught and choreographed the Hip-Hop class and was a Hip-Hop dancer by profession. He normally was the one who choreographed the classes for battles too. He was a genuine cool guy who was not stuck-up and could just hang around and talk to anytime with. He has entered and won numeral International competition around the world and made a decision to do something more constructive with his time. And now he teachers Hip-Hop dancing to enthusiast students.

"Thanks Jeff", Sora said while trying to catch her breath and to wipe the sweat from her forehead with her right wrist band.

"Alright class that's it for today, I'll announced the next team leader at next weeks class. Well done guys and you're all are dismissed. Gets some rest"

All the students nodded and began packing up their belonging and vacate the studio.

Sora started making her way towards Yamato who had her messenger and sports bag.

"And did you get", she inquired enthusiastically.

"No…where's this things recording button anyways", Yamato jokily said looking for the camera's record button.

She shoved him lightly. "Whatever…I'll kick your ass." She pointed her right index at him.

"Oh, a new and exciting development. I can't wait"

She rolled her eyes trying to hold back a smile. "You think I did good", she asked slightly apprehensive, bending down with her knees packing her belonging into her bag.

"Are you kidding me…you like executed that Alpha very poorly and your impression of the Electric Boogaloo in the beginning, I must say, was so below average and…"

She stood up and shoved him again. "I'm serious dude."

"So am I", he said with a stern face.

She blinked at him with a perplex expression on her face.

"Of course you did good, no you were great. You might as well audition for the next Step Up movie", he said rotating the peak of her cap back to the front and pulled it over her eyes.

"Really…I can't wait to watch the recording", Sora said elatedly pulling the peak up.

"Yeah, your Twist o Flex was implemented really well too."

"Yeah, I've been working really hard to get that move right. It ain't easy".

"Sora", Jeff called from behind her.

Hearing her name turned around and walked up to Jeff. "Hey Jeff, what's up?"

"Firstly, I want to congratulate you for a good personal interpretation today. You are improving every time."

"Geez, thanks Jeff that means a lot coming from you."

"Just work on your Alpha move near the end there. If you just crouched a bit more you will execute the kick better."

"I'll remember that, thanks", she said appreciatively.

"But the really reason I called you is Mrs. Spooner is waiting outside the studio for you, to discuss something with you, which I haven't got a clue what it entails."

"Oh ok…thanks. See you next week."

"See you next week", Jeff confirmed and started making his way towards the exit.

She turned around to Yamato. "Hey, could you please pack-up my other things, I'll see now now."

"Sure, no prob," he said packing away her camera.

She turned again and looking towards the exit. _I wonder what she wants. _And she started making her way towards the open white door, walked into the bare hallway and found Mrs. Spooner on her right waiting for her patiently by the lockers.

Mrs. Spooner was the Head Mistress of the school and a firm believer of discipline and authority. She did not take any drivel and was not easily intimidated by anyone. Nonetheless she was a pleasant woman in her early-30's who was married to a principal of another school, had two small children and had a pet poodle called Diva. The only time she ever requested a students presents was when they were in fault for something she did not approve of in her school.

Sora walked up to Mrs. Spooner with caution. "Afternoon Mrs. Spooner, is there something you want to talk to me about", she asked politely.

Mrs. Spooner looked up from the book she was reading from. "Oh yes Sora, sorry to take up your free time, but I have a favor to ask you," said Mrs. Spooner straightforwardly.

_Thank God, she's just asking for a favor… since when did she asked for favors?_

"Ummmm…sure what's the favor?"

"Well, you are informed of the new student in the school?"

_Oooohhhh yeah_

Sora nodded nonchalantly. "Yes, I am."

"I've noticed that you have the most classes with him than any other student…"

_Shit…I know where this is going._

"…and I was wondering if it would be so kind of you to show him around the school for two weeks"

_Aiii crap…why me?_

"The other reason I've asked you specifically is because you are one of our most endowed and intellectual students at the school."

_Geez, why don't you just sugar coat it?_

"And I wouldn't be asking you if you weren't capable Sora", Mrs. Spooner said with a heartfelt smile.

Sora pondered to herself briefly. She heard that you should never, under any circumstance, say the word 'no' to Mrs. Spooner, and you might as well say adieus to your college recommendation letter.

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to show that fine piece of ass around…shit, I sound like Mimi_

"Sure I don't mind."

"That's wonderful to hear. Here is his school schedule", Mrs. Spooner said with satisfaction supplying Sora with Alex's typed out schedule. "And I told him to meet you at the library before lunch break tomorrow, if that's alright with you?"

Sora looked at the piece of paper and then up at her Head Mistress. "Umm…sure no problem."

"Great, I really appreciate this Sora. Enjoy her evening."

"Yeah, you too", Sora said halfheartedly, she was uncertain if she made the correct decision. She could not exactly say no to the Head Mistress.

Sora watched Mrs. Spooner walk away in the opposite direction and looked down at the paper that she gave her again.

_Oh well…there isn't anything I can do about now._

Unaware of a presents behind her, she was picked up by Yamato and he rested Sora's stomach on his right shoulder and processed to carry her towards the main school exit. She could not see where he was carrying her to as she was facing the opposite direction to where he was walking to. His right hand was holding her legs so she could not fall off.

"Yamato..haha…what are you doing," she inquired her friend with laughter.

"I'm walking you home. Some vindictive person or persons could take advantage of you and I have volunteered myself to protect you from these vindictive people that roam our unsafe streets," he said with a serious masculine tone.

"Oh really…my own personal rockstar bodyguard…nice…but I can utilize my own two legs to walk on my own Yamato." She was still laughing at her blond friend's odd endeavor.

"Don't be preposterous, these wrong-doers can and will jump at you at any direction."

She just shook her head and smiled in amusement on his shoulder. She there was nothing she could do and she knew she was not going to win.

He started too smiled. "Did I mention you smell really funky?"

"Yamato!"

His laughter echoed through the empty hallway.

* * *

"But you really did great today, Sor."

The two friends were walking side by side on the cement sidewalk with the warm summer sunlight making contact with their youthful faces.

"I hope so…I really want to be the next team leader for next semesters Kyoto High School battle", she said optimistically while she briefly skipped enthusiastically side-ways whilst looking at Yamato.

He looked at his buoyant friend with a small smile. "Of course you did good, and you will be the next fearless leader, I'll bet my Fender Stratocaster any day," he acknowledged coolly, carrying both her bags on his shoulders.

Sora quickly glance at her confident friend walking beside her and smiled with reassurance. She believed him.

"Thanks", she said softly looking down at the cement walkway. It meant a lot to her that he was so confident in her skills and abilities.

"So what did infamous Spooner want to talk to you about? Don't tell me you got an A- instead of the A+ for your science test", he said jokily trying to get a reaction from her.

She looked at him with an irked expression on her face and rolled her eyes. "No…she wants me to chaperon this guy for a couple of weeks…can you believe that? "

"Ooo…fun".

"Yeah, tons…and his probably going to be like a infuriating pain in my ass the entire two week duration too."

_If he doesn't mind me checking his_

"Shame, our poor little Sora-chan, subject to two weeks of aggravating and overbearing shadowing of an innocent, naïve newcomer…please Sora try don't make this one cry…he's just a boy," he said jokily trying hard to hold back his fits of laughter.

She looked at him and shoved him. "Whatever."

He laughed softly at her whilst placing both his hands into his jean pockets. "So what are you up tonight?"

She pondered to herself briefly. "Don't know…mom said she'll only be back later tonight, so I'll have to try prepare something comparatively edible tonight. Wish me luck."

He placed his left arm around his redhead friend and brought her closer to him. "Why don't you come around my place now, we can hang out, do whatever best friends do with their free time and I'll even make you something edible. What you say?"

She looked up at him. "You'll really make me something to eat?"

"Of course, I don't want you to accidentally poison yourself and I have to start hanging around with normal and conventional people again", he said looking down at her with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, I am unconventional, aren't I…I mean, it just wouldn't be fun or exhilarating without me…the world would weep. But I will take you on your sympathetic and generous offer, thank you."

He shook his head in amusement at Sora's 'modest' statement and a welcoming silence washed over.

He looked down at his best friend, still holding her tightly, and thought to himself how fortunate he was to have her in his life. He knew life just would not be the equivalent without her presents and her deviant personality. It might sound cliqued but he loved everything about her; her genuine kindness, her witty sense of humour…the way she smelt…it was intoxicating. Even if their friendship was somewhat unconventional, there was no way he was going mess it up or to lose her for anything, she was too important to him. The world would weep without her, _he_ would weep without her.

He looked in front of himself again. "You're my wonderwall."

She looked up at him and started too stare at his face with earnest and gratefulness. Too say that about her was all she needed to know that their friendship would never conclude…or so she thought.

She looked down at the cement walkway and started to smile.

* * *

"Jeff was right, I need to work on my Alpha move", Sora said sitting with both her knees bent on Yamato's bed and with her back against the dark blue wall, watching the video recording of her personal interpretation on her camera's screen. She grimaced. "Maybe I should also work on my Twist o Flex too."

Yamato looked up from his desk at Sora with incredulity. "What! I told you that your Twist o Flex was carries out very well."

She was still looking at the screen, unmoved. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. You over-analyzing things", he acknowledged and continued scripting his lyrics at his study desk.

She rolled her eyes, glanced up at the immersed blond and sinister smile started to appear on her face.

"Yeah, you're right as usual…I guess being an overly admired, under-worshipped, glorified rockstar makes you worthy of our time", she said with a monotonous tone and looked down at her camera screen.

He started to look up at Sora slowly and she was trying her best to hold back a smile, but with no success.

With a singular motion he speedily stood up from his seated position and started making his way towards Sora. She tried to make her quick escape from him and unfortunately for her, he managed to grabbed her right arm, tugged her backwards onto his bed, so she was on her back and started tickling her all over here body.

She exploded into an uncontainable fit of giggles. "Yamato…wait…stop…haha…no…I…stop…"

He frowned. "Sorry I can't hear you…my overly admired, glorification seem to be obstructing my hearing," he said in amusement and continued his tickling assault on her.

She could barely utter a proper sentence. "Please…Yamato…I…at…my…camera…

Realizing she was still clutching onto her camera, grabbed the small portable red device from her hand and stood up from the bed.

"It's time to turn the tables, Takenouchi", he said mischievously, pointing the camera's lens towards Sora and began recording.

She sat up trying to catch her breath and looked up at Yamato with irked expression. "Are you high Ishida?"

"As a kite."

She rolled her eyes and extended her right hand towards him. "Give back my camera Ishida."

"Is that a hint of hostility I sense? Why so serious, Sora?"

She tried to grab the camera with her right hand. "Give it."

He dodged your failed attempt with ease and started to focus the camera properly on Sora.

"Come on Sor, tell the world something about yourself."

She looked away and shook her head briefly. She realized that she would not win this battle either. But why should she play by his rules?

She looked up towards the camera's lens. "I'm hungry."

He looked away from the camera screen towards Sora with a grimace. "Your acknowledgment for the need of food isn't going to wow the audiences."

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Hey you asked me to tell the world something about myself and my craving for nourishment just popped into my cranium", she said with a broad smile.

Yamato did not look amused. "You're no fun to play with," he said with a bored tone.

She stood up from her seated position from the bed, took the her camera from Yamato, stood next to him, placed her right arm around his shoulder and pressed her cheek against his whilst aiming the camera lens towards the both of them.

Sora looked directly into the camera's lens. "Come on Yamato…why so serious," she asked mockingly pouting her lips together for the camera.

He started to smile and looked at Sora. "Are you hungry?"

As she was about to answer Yamato question, her stomach made the reverberated answer.

She froze momentarily and smiled sheepishly at Yamato. "Ha, yeah kind of," she said slightly embarrassed by her empty belly's disposition.

Suddenly her mobile phone made the repetitive sound interacting she received a text message. She pulled out the phone from her front jean pocket, flipped it open and read the instant message. "Shit."

"Is everything alright," inquired Yamato somewhat concerned.

She looked up at Yamato. "Yeah…I have to go…sorry."

He shrugged his shoulders. He knew better not to push her for her explanation to leave so abruptly. If she wanted to explain the reason, she would tell him.

"No prob…you want me to walk you?"

"Nah, its fine…I'll manage," she said reassuringly placing her camera in her messenger bag and they both started to make their way towards Yamato front door.

He opened the door for her. "Well, give me call if you need anything or if you run into one of those vindictive people, ok?"

She smiled and looked up at Yamato sincerely. "I will…sorry about dropping you like this. I'll make it up with you, I promise," she said feeling slightly guilty.

"Well, I'll just have to take you up with that promise", he said winking at her and gently brushing his right fist across her chin.

She looked down at floor briefly and looked back up at him. "Ok, I'll see tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

The Odaiba sky was dark, revealing the lucid white fixed luminous points in the clear sky. The endless rows of streetlamps exposing the gray cement walkway in a perfect sync.

Sora walked on the walkway steadily carrying both her messenger and sports bag on her right shoulder, looking around for a particular individual. Suddenly spotted a figure laying on a dark green bench and came to an abrupt halt. She looked down at the cement ground and a resounding sigh escaped her lips. Her eyes looked up at the laying figure and started to make her way towards the bench.

She looked down at figure. "What you doing here Tai?"

Taichi was lying on his back with his leg crossed over one another resting on the bench's arm and both his hands placed behind his head looking up at the star-filled sky.

Unmoved by the Sora's presents, Taichi continued his star-gazing. "I… thought it…would…be a nice night…to go for a walk…and look at the stars. And whist I was laying here...looking at that these wonderful stars…I suddenly thought…of…you."

She knew by the discernable slurring of his words he was horribly drunk. She looked up at the sky with relinquish. "Scoot over."

He did what she said and sat up from his lying position allowing space for Sora to take a seat next to him on the cold metal bench, placing her bags on the ground.

And then silence. Only the resonance of a light breeze disturbing the tree's leaves filtered through the open area.

Taichi suddenly sat up straight. "Remember…this is the very place… where we… met", he managed to say and started to point with this index finger towards the open grassy park across from the narrow two-way road. "I was practicing my soccer skills over….there, right? And I accidentally…mis-cued my strike…and you were…sitting right here hey…and the ball…hehe…hit…hehe…your face."

She smiled in remembrance of that day they met for the first time. "How could I forget, I cried for a week non-stop. We were only like eight or something."

He snickered. "Yeah, but it was really funny though."

She looked at her intoxicated friend. He was still gazing upon the open park with a small smiled on his face.

She lightly nudged his head with her index finger. "What's going on in here, Tai", she said with concern.

"I'm fine…really."

"Really? Then why did you text me to meet you here in the middle of the night? It's unlike you."

His smiled started to fade and he looked down at the cement ground.

"I…", he started. "I just didn't want to be alone tonight."

An indiscernible sigh escaped Sora's lips and she put her right arm around her disheartened friend.

She looked up at the stars and looked at Taichi with trepidation in her eyes.

_Oh Tai…

* * *

_

Song playing – 'I know what I am' by Band of Skulls

**A/N: **Ok, the Alpha and Flex o Twist are the actual names of some Popping and Breakdancing moves, if you didn't catch that.

And the song playing during Sora's personal interpretation was 'Rock Your Body' by Justin Timberlake which I don't own.

I'm sooooo not happy with the ending. Maybe when I get the time, I'll retype it…but I hope you guys enjoyed the chap.

Please review!

And I apologize for any spelling mistakes and grammatical errors.

Peace


	6. Chapter 6 White Hallway

**Disclaimer – I don't own Digimon

* * *

**

Moving Pictures

Chapter 6 - White Hallway

By _Memphizz

* * *

_

_Where is he?_

Sora stood outside the schools library with her arms folded by her chest, waiting somewhat patiently for Alex. Naturally, she wore her headphones on her head, listening to her tunes, tapping her right foot against the floor and abruptly brushed her fringe away in annoyance.

_I do have much better things to do right now._

She shook her head and let a sigh escape your lips.

_Enlighten me Sora, why did you agree to do this?_

_I don't know Sora, maybe I not as smart as everyone assumes I am here._

_I totally agree with you honest and rational justification Sora. You are a moron. _

_Shit, I'm going crazy…I'm having a conversation with myself in my head…well, I guess it's better than talking to and answering myself. _

She took a good look around herself, hoping to spot the latecomer making his way towards her, but with no luck she did not see any sight of him from any direction.

_Maybe he got lost or something…yeah that's probably it, he got lost. There is no point of me hanging around here anymore, right?_

As she began to make her exodus, she speedily turned to the opposite direction and collided, face-first into another person. Fortunately the person caught her just before she could kiss face with the floor.

"Shit, sorry about that…I", she trailed off as she gazed up at persons, she accidentally ran into, eyes.

"Hey there".

She was speechless_. Wow…they are so beautiful. _

"Are you alright", he inquired with a small smile.

She blinked, and snapped out of her daze. "Yeah, Alex right", she managed to utter and removed her headphones from her head, placing them around her neck.

"Yeah, and you must be Sora?"

"Ha…that's me", she said cheerfully and started to realize their physical positioning. Their chests were pressed together, both her hands rested on his muscular chest and both his hands were around her slim waist. Their faces were only centimeters apart, both feeling each others warm breath. They could be easily mistaken for long-lost lovers, intimately embracing one another for the first time in several painstaking long years. _Damn_…_he smells good…really good._

They both began to detach from one another and stood by themselves without each others support.

"So you're supposed to show me around here," he said smoothly with a grin.

"Yip, that's correct, you're right on the button…but it's my first time I've chaperon someone before in the school, like ever and so if I irreverently babble on about something, like I'm doing right now, you have my permission to just walk away and ignore me for the rest of your life and in the next one too."

_I can't believe I just said that. I am a freaken moron. _

He just smiled sincerely at her. "Sure, whatever you say."

She ran her right hand through her red hair in frustration. "Sorry, I attend to speak moron out loud sometimes."

He laughed softly. "It's fine, really. I'm just grateful they hooked me up with someone genuine."

_Damn…he is smooth._

She just smiled at him. "Thanks."

"Sorry that I'm late, I kind of got lost", he said apologetically and placed both his hands in his front jean pockets.

"It's ok…I didn't have anything better to do now really", she fibbed.

"Oh I'm glad. I really don't want to be this irritating pain in your side."

"I seriously doubt you will. You seem like a cool guy", she said honestly.

"Thanks, and I promise to stay like that."

She smiled. _I think I'm going to enjoy my chaperon duties._

"So, shall we," she asked unreservedly.

"After you Miss", he said and they both started to walk side by side in the empty hallway.

_Oh yes…I am going to so enjoy it.

* * *

_

"Spill it!"

"Spill what Mimi", Sora asked acting dumb and took a seat across from Mimi at the lunch table. She was not born yesterday; she knew exactly what information Mimi wanted to acquire from Sora for her so-called God given gossiping responsibilities, as Mimi liked to phrase it.

"I heard from a reliable source that you are the lucky person to show the new hotty around the school."

Sora looked at her friend with amusement whilst searching for her lunch in her bag. "Oh really", she said with false enthusiasm and placing her found lunch on the table.

Mimi pointed your left index finger at Sora. "Don't deny it Sor."

Sora looked at Mimi with a straight-face. "Who said I was denying it?"

Mimi's face expression went from speculation to pure excitement. "You lucky bitch, it is true."

"Yip".

Mimi rested both her arms on the table and leant forward towards Sora. "So, how did you get it?"

"Mrs. Spooner asked me to," Sora said with her mouth full of food.

Mimi leant back against her chair. "Why did she ask you?"

Sora looked up at Mimi with a haughty smile. "Well, apparently I'm one of the…what's the exact wording she used again…most endowed and intellectual students in the school," she said smugly and took another bite of her spring roll.

"Ha…nice. So what's sexy's name?"

"Alex".

"Eye colour?"

"Green".

"Ooooo…I like…I like a lot", Mimi said with a wayward smile.

Sora shook her head. "I can only imagine what's going through your head at this very minute. No, actual I take that back, I don't need to imagine."

"Hehe…so where were you now?"

"I was showing him around the school before lunch started. He's actually a really nice guy".

Mimi raised her right eyebrow. "Oooo…someone is getting laid this weekend."

Sora looked up at Mimi and rolled her eyes. "Whatever Mimi and FYI, I'm not going to bang this new guy or even romantically infatuating myself with him either. My school work come first", she said firmly. She knew the last thing she needed was a guy to distract her from her work and was the basis's for her reluctance to accept Mrs. Spooner non-alternative favor. She made a promise to only show him around, get him familiar with the schools classrooms locations and formalities for the two week period. Subsequent to the two weeks, she will go back to her regular non-chaperon routine and processed to graduate near the top of her class expectedly, no exceptions.

Mimi folded her arms by her chest. "Yeah, we'll see", she said and a roguish smile appeared on her face. "But if he pursues me, I can't promise I'll won't pursue him back", she acknowledged unreassuringly.

Sora crumbled her brown paper lunch packet into ball with her both her hands, threw it like she was a NBA player to the nearest trash can and managed to hit her target. "Be my guest, really. But it's not like it will materialize though", she said nonchalantly.

"What'd you mean," Mimi asked inquisitively.

Sora shrugged her shoulders briefly. "Even if he did pursue you anytime soon, I seriously doubt you'll pursue him back. In matter of fact, I think you'll act the complete opposite to his pursuing endeavor."

Mimi sat up straight and grimaced. "How you figure that?"

"Come on Meems, I know you have a thing for Tai. It's so painfully obvious", Sora said confidently folding her arms by her chest and waited for Mimi's probable denial.

Mimi's jaw slightly dropped and looked at Sora with astonishment. "What…you you're crazy…Tai...ha…yeah right…please", she said looking away, crossed her legs and folded her arms defensively.

"Your so-called denial is unconvincing and crude Mimi. And your hesitation just proves that I am indeed right", Sora said self-assuredly.

Mimi looked at Sora with annoyance. "Whatever, I am so done with this conversation", she said and abruptly stood up from her seat and stormed off towards the cafeteria's exit.

"Wait Mimi…I…", Sora started but she was already gone. She leant back against her chair and sighed.

_Shit…definitely not good…oh well it just confirms it then… I was right. _

She looked around the table, folded her arms and grimaced.

_Man…it's so uncool sitting by yourself. I feel like a loner._

She stood up, placed her bag on her right shoulder and too made her way towards the cafeteria's exit casually.

_Hope she isn't too mad at me.

* * *

_

'_Sometimes we must be Hurt in order to Grow,__  
__Sometimes we must Fail in order to Know,  
Sometimes we must Lose in order to Gain,__  
__Because some lessons in life are best learned through __  
__Pain...'_

_She just stood in front of him with tears in her eyes, staring at the ground._

'…'

'_That's what you always say…isn't it?'

* * *

_

Yamato walked casually down the empty white hallway with both his hands placed inside his front jean pockets. He made a conscious decision to skip lunch that day and head straight to his next class in a fitting effort to make it on time before it began. Unlike Sora, Yamato did not delight himself in schooling and the intolerable work load that lingered with it. He had too much on his mind to concern himself with term papers and pop quizzes. His intent was to get through his despondent high school years, graduate and strive to sign a record deal with a probable record label with his band, even if he knowing knew that it was a risk. An unnecessary risk, but what else was he going to really accomplish in his life.

He looked down towards his walking feet, and smile started to appear on his face. The vivid memory of Sora video recording their walking feet a few days ago welcoming interrupted his train of sullen thoughts. How she meant so much to him. He could compose a complete album just about her. But why hasn't he done so yet? Was something stopping him? Was he capable? Was it because of her and what she would think of it? Or was it because he was afraid to expose his genuine feelings towards his best friend and consequently jeopardize their strong friendship. But the lucid question was did she feel the same way toward him that preoccupied his mind persistently.

It was just she who constantly engrossed his head space, just she, like a waking dream he could not prevent from dreaming. Questions pertaining to her would run through his head all day and all night. What was she doing? Was she having a good day? Will she call later? When he was not in her deviant presences, he found it so exasperating and inequitable. Was her entire being controlling his life? What was she doing right now?

He shook away the confrontational thoughts of her from this mind and focused on the task in hand; not arriving late to class. He looked up from the floor and suddenly spotted a lone but familiar figure he has not seen for a long while standing by his open locker.

"Hey Tai, what's up man", he yelled walking towards Taichi.

Taichi poked his head out his locker in attempt to identify the person who called his name. "Hey man, what's happening", he said pleasantly, despite how he felt, and closed his locker.

As a form of a greeting gesture, they both bumped fists. "Nothing much dude, some old some old. It's just been along time though", Yamato stated.

Taichi placed his right hand behind his head. "Yeah I know, it's crazy", he acknowledged sheepishly.

"How you been? I've noticed these past few day that you've been absent from school. Are you ok?"

Taichi offered a pseudo smile. "Yeah, I'm cool man…no worries really…I just needed a break from all the work and the nagging teachers…that's all."

Yamato was not sure he believed his friends explanation. Only recently, Yamato has evidently discerned that Taichi has been acting somewhat peculiarly. Frequent absenteeism, the evident hangovers, his public discouragements. Sometime Taichi would call him in the middle of the night on a school night, asking him what he was doing and if it was possible to come around to hang out for awhile. Yamato was concern for his friend, but was unsure how to approach him with his reservations.

"Oh ok…well it's great to see you about."

"Yeah, but how you been man? How are things with the band", Taichi asked and both the teenagers started to walk down the vacant hallway.

Yamato shrugged absent-mindedly. "Argh, things are…alright, we've just being having a bit of trouble with creativity", Yamato admitted.

"Yeah, but no offense you guys are starting to sound derivative lately. Not like it matters…the girls still can't get enough of you."

Yamato sighed. "Yeah I guess, but it's no excuse and…", he trailed off when he spotted Sora by her locker and a tall brown haired male student approaching her. He grimaced. "Who's that by Sora? I've never seen him before."

Taichi looked towards the direction of Yamato stare. "Oh that's the new guy, Alex. He's in science class with me and Sora."

_So he's the guy she's showing around _

Yamato suddenly stopped in his tracks.

Taichi also started to stop and looked back towards his blond friend with a perplex expression. "Yo man, what's up?"

Yamato wanted to observe this new guy and Sora's 'friendly' interaction from a distance, what Alex's body language told Yamato and his intentions towards his best friend. What Yamato witnessed with his eyes were two fellow students engaging in a normal conversation, but what Yamato could sense about Alex was something aberrant like he was not portraying his true self. Yamato could say he had a sixth sense about someone and their actual objective, but he would have to engage Alex properly before making unprecedented assumptions about someone he just saw for the first time that day.

"Earth to Yamato, are you still there?"

Yamato snapped out of his daze and looked at Taichi to his right. "Umm…yeah", he looked once more at Alex and Sora, then back towards Taichi. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

The final bell rang for the day. Students and their noisy chatter flooded the hallways.

Yamato emerged from geography class and began franticly searching for his redhead friend in the rush of students. He needed to desperately talk and convince her about his feeling about Alex to her, knowing she will mostly likely defend and try to make rational excuse for him. She could be really stubborn when provoked the wrong way, but he did want her to be fooled about his pseudo mannerism. He knew that she always saw the good in everyone and he did not. _Where is she?_

Suddenly he spotted red. _There she is, finally._

He began to make his way towards her, trying to push through overflow of students. "Sora! Sora," he yelled against the noisy chatter. "Sora!"

She turned around when she heard her name being called from behind her and saw Yamato walking to her. "Hey Yamato."

He stopped in front of her and looked at her with a somber expression. "Can we talk? I want to tell you something."

She was taken aback by his stiff body language. "Are you ok Yamato", she asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah I just really want to speak to you alone. Can you give a minute?"

"Umm...well...I", she started but she heard her name being called once again from behind her and look back. It was Alex waiting by the schools exit for her. She waved at him and turned back to Yamato. "I told Alex, the guy I'm chaperoning I would show him around Odaiba today. He's also new in town and really unfamiliar with the place."

Yamato looked up towards Alex and frowned. He was leaning casually against the exit's opened door with his hands in his pockets, looking at Yamato with a sinister smiled. Now Yamato was convicted, there was something not right about this guy.

"So we'll talk tomorrow, ok", Sora said looking at Yamato and started to turn around but was suddenly grabbed by her right arm. She looked back at Yamato's tight grip around her wrist and back up at him with a pissed off expression on her face. "What the hell Ishida? What is up with you? And you are actually hurting me right now."

He was still gazing at Alex by the schools exit with suspicion and looked down at Sora with a straight face. "I don't want you hanging around him anymore."

She grimaced. "What! I have to Yamato, I was asked from Mrs. Spooner to show him around. You know this."

"Well ask her if she can appoint someone else."

"What? I said I would do it Yamato. What is your problem", Sora asked trying to escape from his firm grasp.

Yamato looked back at Alex. He was unmoved, still staring at Yamato with the same ominous grin, like he was plotting something unscrupulous. He looked back at Sora again. "I just have a bad feeling about this guy, ok", he stated.

She raised both her eyebrows. "You do even know him, hell you haven't met him yet. How can you assume he's anything about a nice guy?"

"Don't be fooled by the way he presents himself Sora. He's just up to no good, I can just sense it. Just please trust me on this", he begged and released his grip on her wrist. He hoped that she will listen to reason and decline Mrs. Spooner's request.

"Sense it? You're crazy Yamato. I don't know what has gotten into you today or what you have been smoking, but your actions are freaking me out", she said bewildered

He leant forward towards Sora and looked straight into her auburn eyes. "There is reasoning for my actions Sora."

"Yeah, fucked up reasoning."

_Why does she have to be so stubborn?_

He ran both his hands through his blond hair, looked up at the ceiling in frustration and let a sigh escape his lips. "Please Sora," he looked back at her. "Tell him that you won't be showing him around and I'll walk you home," he said with concern.

Sora looked at her blond friend with disbelief and shook her head. "No."

"Please Sora".

"You know what", she started, "I'll speak to you when you're not acting so irrational and eccentric. See ya", she said uncouthly and started to turn around

"Sora wait", Yamato called out to her, but she ignored him and continued to walk towards Alex, whilst Alex's smile turned from sinister to sincere when she saw him.

She did not even look back.

Yamato could only watch Sora and Alex greeting one another and began to vacate the hallway together. Every fiber of his being wanted to stop her, he wish he could force her, but knew he could not force her physically. It would mostly likely piss her off to high heavens and seriously damage their friendship.

With both figures backs facing Yamato, Alex turned his head back, looked at Yamato and smiled with satisfaction at him.

He grimaced

_Damnit

* * *

_

Song Playing 'The little things give you away' by Linkin Park

**A/N: **And the plot thickens a bit. But shit will definitely hit the fan the next chapter.

What you think? Please review. And thanks to those you are reviewing, it's encouraging.

And please don't forget to vote in my poll!

Apologizes for any spelling mistakes and grammatical errors.

Peace


	7. Chapter 7 Rosy Lips

**Disclaimer – I don't own Digimon

* * *

**

**To:**

_xoelizabethxo, Yamora Love n Friendship, fragileheart-brokensoul_

**Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**

Moving Pictures

Chapter 7 – Rosy Lips

By _Memphizz

* * *

_

She walked into the strident school cafeteria reluctantly and stopped just behind the opened doors. She could not delay it anymore - she could not avoid the issue, she had to mend things with her. It was not worth losing a friend over, even if she was right. She had to make the first move, it was essential she did make the first move, but she had to tread cautiously. It was unfamiliar territory to her, and so she did not know how the end will conclude. She just knew it could go either way for her.

She sighed and began scanning the crowded space for her pretty friend. She hoped she could find her here. _She had to eat somewhere._

Her eyes gazed from left to right then suddenly they stopped at one place and she started to smile. She spotted her friend sitting at a vacant lunch table by herself eating her lunch and what she could tell by her lonely friend's eyes was that she was not a happy chappy. She took a deep breath of air and exhaled out slowly. _It was now or never_ and she began to walk towards the lone female figure without taking her eyes off her, pulled out the seat across from her and sat down steadily. "Hi Mimi."

Mimi glanced at the individual sitting across from her and looked away.

"Come on Meems, you have to talk to me sometime. Who else are you going to gossip to", Sora asked earnestly. "I know there must be some juicy rumor that you are dying to tell me."

Mimi sat unmoved with her arms folded by her chest and Sora looked at her with anticipation, waiting and hoping she'll say something, anything to repeal the overbearing tension between them, but nothing.

Sora rolled her eyes and sighed in submission. "Ok, I'm sorry."

"Genkai is cheating on Akina with Sato", Mimi blurted out.

Sora looked at Mimi with disbelief; somehow she should not be surprised by that response. She let out a notable sigh of relief. She felt like the entire world was lifted off her tired shoulders. _Maybe there is a God. _She shrugged. "Well, that was easy".

"I don't think so Sora Takenouchi, you are not off the hook just yet", Mimi said firmly, pointing her fork at Sora's face.

Frozen in time, Sora looked up at Mimi with astonishment. She had never said her surname before. She must be serious this time.

"I found your accusations very unappealing and fictitious to say the least. I would never have anticipated these outlandish clams from you, my friend. It's just so aberrant." Mimi said continuing her retaliation assault on Sora.

Sora's jaw dropped and looked at Mimi with even more amazement. She was using big words in her sentences. She must be really serious. And also for the first time in her life, she did not know how to respond or counter attack. She was truly flabbergasted. "I don't know what to say Mimi, I'm speechless", she said truthfully, resting her chin on her right hand and shrugged in disbelief of Mimi's unforeseen solemnity. _Oh yes there is a God._

"I guess there is a first for everything".

Sora raised her soda can in the air. "I second that."

"But you did really upset me."

"I know Meems…umm…what do I have to do…you know…to make it up to…you", Sora said, slightly trailing off whilst looking down at her lunch, already regretting asking her when she already knew the undisputable answer. _Three…Two…One_…

"You can go shopping with me this weekend."

_Houston…I want to kill myself._

Sora offered a fake smile. "Can't wait", she said taking the last sip of your soda.

"Me too. We're going to have so much fun and I know this new place that opened in the mall last week. I'm getting excited just thinking about…"

_And I'm getting nauseas just thinking about._

"…and we can also go to that new coffee shop from across from the mall and…"

Sora let a resounding sign escape her lips, rested her chin on her right palm, not really listening to Mimi's plans for their weekend shopping escapade, and fell into a dream-like state. _I wonder what he's doing_ _right now._

"…then we can…go to…," Mimi trailed off then she realized that her daydreaming friend was not paying attention to her or what she was saying. Before she could abruptly complain about Sora's inattentiveness, she thought against it, noticing worry in her auburn eyes. "Are you ok, Sora-chan?"

Sora snapped out of her daze and looked at Mimi with a perplex expression. "Sorry what did you say?"

"I asked if you are ok. You seem distracted more than usual."

Sora folded her arm and rested them on the table. "Ummm…yeah, I'm alright it's just that…I don't know…yesterday me and Yamato had a…umm…disagreement", she said reluctantly. For some unknown reason, Sora felt restrained to covey with Mimi about yesterday afternoon's confrontation with Yamato. She could talk to her about anything, no matter how silly it sounded; no subject was taboo between the two friends, so why now? She thought maybe it was how she handled the situation at the time and how she acted towards Yamato's nagging requests and asinine accusations about Alex's character.

Mimi looked at Sora with genuine concern. "What happen?"

Sora was looking down at the lunch table trying not to make eye contact with Mimi. "It's not what happened that's getting to me it's the way I acted during the argument." She looked up at Mimi and grimaced. "I had never acted like that towards him before."

Mim was listening intently to Sora's concerns but was unsure what she really meant. "What'd you mean hun?"

She looked down at the table again and shook her head briefly. "I acted so standoffish towards him, like he was a burdened to me…like…he was…unimportant to me," she said struggled to say the sentence. She looked up and frowned at Mimi. "I'm a bitch."

Mimi looked at Sora sympathetically "Oh Sor, you're not a bitch. It's only when you have your period you're a bitch. Now you didn't have your period yesterday?"

Sora just smiled and shook her head.

"You see. You are not a bitch", Mimi said sincerely.

Sora snickered. "Thanks Mimi and I can't believe we just had a conversation about my non-period".

"Hey don't mention it and don't worry. Everything will work out in the end, it always does", Mimi said clutching Sora's hands on the table, giving her a reassuring wink

Sora smiled at Mimi. She believed her friend; everything always works out in the end…right?

* * *

Yamato opened his locker vehemently, letting out a sign of frustration and unsystematically placed several textbooks inside the cluttered locker. The hallways were filled with students and their constant insignificant babble. The noisy blather was so overbearing Yamato could hardly hear himself think properly. He rested his throbbing head against frame of the locker and shut his eyes trying his hardest to block-out the noisy chatter. _I so_ _don't want to be here. _He opened his eyes and shook his head; he was surprised by his attendance to school today following the confrontation yesterday after school with Sora. If only she saw what he could with Alex, he or she would not be in the incompetent situation they put themselves into now. He did attempt to call her last night, but her mother said she was out with someone else, and it was mostly likely with Alex. He asked her to notify Sora that he called and to ask her to call him back, which inevitable she did not. How he wished she called back, he could not sleep the whole night, inescapable thinking about her just being in the presents of an individual he did not trust.

_I need to talk to her._

"So how you finding Odaiba so far", a random student said nearby Yamato.

"It's alright. It's just like any other school I guess".

Yamato was halfheartedly listening to the two student's conversation; it's not like he had a choice, they were right next to him, and which it appeared his presence had gone unnoticed by both of them. Like he cared, it did not concern him.

"Yeah I guess your right…but at least you have a hotty chaperoning you. That's one fine piece of merchandise and if I might say, you scored my friend, big time."

"She is very attractive."

"And available. Maybe you should…you know".

"Oh I intend to my friend. Come this weekend."

"And how do you plan to lure her into your bed?"

"Well she did accept my invitation to have a drink or two with me this Saturday night and let just say it's going to be the most fulfilling night of her entire life."

"You bastard. I can only imagine what you going to do with her."

"By the time I'm finished screwing with that redhead this weekend, she'll be pleading for more."

Yamato froze. He was talking about Sora. _It can't be him, could it? He couldn't be that sinister? _Stunned_, _he took the opportunity to look at the person next to him, whose sick intensions were to bed his best friend this coming weekend. He grimaced, it was him. Alex, the very person he detested.

_The son of a bitch._

Yamato's blood started to boil and violently slammed his locker shut, causing the unaware students to turn around and look at him. He pointed his right index finger at Alex's face. "You stay away from Sora, you hear me", he said threateningly.

Alex smiled in amusement at Yamato. "So you're that guy I saw with her yesterday", he snickered and folded his arms by his chest. "What's wrong blondie, you have a problem with me?"

"Oh yeah, I have a big problem with you. I knew you were something your not, now you just proved it to me."

Alex smirked. "Congratulation blondie, what are you going to do about it?"

"If you even go near her, I'll fuck your face up", Yamato warned.

Alex raised his eyebrows. "Did you hear that Hoang, he's going to fuck my face up? Well you know what blondie your empty threats don't scare me, so why don't you just run along like a good boy", he said calmly, leaning nonchalantly against the lockers. He was unfazed by Yamato's frantic aggressiveness and intimidation, he always got what he wanted and nothing was going to alter that, not even a self-proclaimed blond rockstar.

Yamato shook his head briefly. He thought to himself what an ignorant little prink he had come upon and how could Sora not see through his fallacious act. There was no way he was going to allow this superficially nice guy to take advantage of Sora's kindheartedness and vulnerability, even if it does cost him their friendship. "You just leave Sora alone, if you know what's good for you."

"So now you know what's good for me. You know what is good for me…hey…seeing that little redheads expression when I fuck…her…all…night…long."

That did it. Something in Yamato mind just snapped like a concealed 'do not push' button in his head was suddenly pressed. And his fist made contact with Alex's face with such a force that it knocked the green eyed teenage down to the floor and on his ass. Some uncontrollable urge to protect Sora wellbeing suddenly took over Yamato's body and without faltering he pounced on the fallen boy, throwing multiply punches to his face before receiving a blow to his face, knocking Yamato off him. The fight caught the attention of the surrounding students and began making there way towards brawl, watching the two males wrestling their adversary around the floor, throwing their closed fists at each other.

No one intended to pull apart the young men and instead watched in amusement as two people beat the shit out of one another.

"Fight. Fight. Fight."

The uproar of the drawn-in crowd echoed through out the hallways catching the attention of other unapprised students.

"Fight. Fight. Fight"

It seemed unlikely for this brawl to end soon or well for either student.

So much for everything working out in the end.

* * *

_The winter moonlight engulfed the two lone figures in a blanked of laminate blue, the dark sky lit by the lurid scarlet of the electric stars above them._

'_So you think this is going to solve everything? You think running away will solve anything and make the pain go away' asked harshly, waiting for her responds._

_Her tear-filled eyes gazed down at the tarnished cement ground. 'You didn't lose anything.' _

_Her desolate tone caused his callous demeanor diminished and looked at her with love and yearning. He just wanted to take her into his arms and steal her pain away and bring back her smile._

'_I lost you.'

* * *

_

She gazed out the chemistry class's window, tapping her foot against the hard floor, halfheartedly listening to the lecture on Atomic Mass. She watched the Maple trees wilted auburn leaves falling gradually as they finally rested by the tree's exposed roots. Fall was unquestionably on its annual journey towards Odaiba.

She let a sigh escape her lips and looked next to her at the unoccupied seat.

_Where is he?_

She stared at the seat and started to regret not phoning him back last night, to talk about what he said and how he acted earlier that day, but felt deterred to offer him another opportunity to reiterate his absurd claims about someone he did not know. He was so convinced that Alex was a bad guy and was not to be trusted, but he could not offer any proof besides his perceptive sixth sense. Sometimes he would just grated her carrot the wrong way and make her wonder what was going through that blonde's dense head? Maybe it's the ongoing stress of the bands and its recent flourishing dilemmas plaguing his mind that was possibly making him behavior irrational and crude. But whatever it was, it was putting an adverse strain on their friendship.

The final bell went for the day.

The sound of crumbling paper and scuffing chairs filtered through the classroom as the student began to vacate the last class for the day.

"Ok class, please remember the test on the Periodic Table has been postpone to next week Tuesday", said their teacher.

Sora sat up from her seat and took a last glance at the empty chair next to her and left the abandoned classroom in the search of Yamato. She just hoped he actually did attend school today. As she exited the class she spotted Yamato's co-band member, Akira walking towards the schools main exit and made her way towards him.

"Hey Akira", she called out him to get his attention.

Fortunately he managed to hear her over the loud chatter and turned around. "Hey Sora, what's up?"

"Not much. By any chance have you see Yamato today? I really need to talk to him."

He grimaced and shook his head briefly. "Didn't you hear? Yamato was suspended from school today because he started a fight just before the last period".

Stunned, Sora looked at Akira with astonishment. "What…why…how…I mean…who did he get into a fight with", she asked trying to comprehend about what she just heard about her blond friend.

Akira's eyes looked up, trying to recall the persons name again. "Ummm…what was it…something with A…Andy, Alan…"

"Alex", she said interrupting his train of thought.

"Yeah that's it, Alex. The new guy, but I don't know why they got into though. But it's really unusually for Yamato to start a fight at school", he said folding his arms by his chest also trying to also fathom the lead-singers odd behavior.

Sora pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "I can't believe this", she softly in disbelieve. "I'm going to kill him."

"There must be a good reason."

She looked up at Akira with irritation, trying not to lose her cool. "For his sake he better hope so. Thanks Akira for telling me. I'll see you", she said and started to march towards the schools exit.

"Please don't hurt him Sora", Akira called to Sora. He just hoped she won't do something illegal.

_Oh I won't hurt him…oh no…I'll just make him wish he didn't have testicles.

* * *

_

'…and it will be another bright and sunny day tomorrow with a small chance of precipitation later in the evening…'

Yamato sat hunched over on the couch watching the weather channel, with a lit cigarette in his right hand and in his left hand he held a frozen pack of peas to his left swollen eye. Without taking his eyes off the T.V screen, took a long drag of his cigarette and exhale the smoke from his mouth. Briefly rubbing the bridge of his nose, he extinguished his half-used cigarette in the astray across from him on the coffee table.

"Fuck", he whispered to himself, letting out a resounding sigh. His head was throbbing and his handsome face looked like it had a date with the front of a bus and the feeling in his hands decided to recede from his body. Somehow when he woke up that morning he did not expect to get into a fight, and then get suspended from school for getting into a fight and that his face would out-shine three shades of the rainbow.

His head sagged down.

_This day couldn't get worse_.

The door bell rang. His head lifted, letting a groan escape his lips, he reluctantly sat up and placed the frozen peas on the kitchen countertop. The door bell began to ring repeatedly.

Yamato frowned and shut his eyes trying to block out the annoying sound. "Ok, ok I'm coming, I'm coming…damnit", he yelled in frustration and took hold of the doors knob.

He opened the front door and before he could distinguish the impatience person by his door he was abruptly shoved in the chest by the unexpected individual.

"What is your problem?"

"Sora…I…"

She raised her hand cutting him off. "Wait, wait…let me guess. You developed a brain Aneurysm overnight that subsequently obstructed the smart side and consequently triggering your stupid side today", she said sarcastically.

Yamato let out a sigh. "I can expl…"

"I mean, really what permits someone to beat the living shit out of someone else because they sensed that he's a bad person…really…"

This time he cut her off. "He was going to bang you this weekend", said raising his voice at her.

She stood frozen in time and gazed up at him with a confound expressions. "What?"

He ran his right hand into his hair and looked down at the floor. "I over heard Alex talking to his friend about this Saturday and that after you two finished your drinks that he was going to take advantage of you and try to get you into bed", he explained and look into his friends auburn eyes. "And I…", he stuttered. "I lost it…I'm sorry."

Sora just stood there, unmoved, staring into his apologetic eyes and the startling realization that Yamato was indeed right about Alex and his true intentions hit her like a tone of bricks. She felt like a complete fool, and what made it worst is that she did not see through Alex's false exterior and she could have regrettably lost Yamato's friendship because of her persevering stubbornness. All he wanted to do is protect her and she just spat in his face like a low ranked commoner.

She gazed at the result of her obstinacy. His bottom lip was split open and swollen, a short trail of dry blood lurked from his left nostril and his left eye blushed black and blue. She looked down at his bruised left hand and clutched the injured extremity with both her hands, and began to lightly caress his knuckles with her thumbs, feeling the broken skin beneath hers. It was her fault he was in this unbearable condition, it was her fault he was hurting and because of her obdurate pigheadedness he had to resort to something which did not reflect his character.

The impending guilt overwhelmed her. "I'm such an idiot", she said softly still looking at his batted hand, her eyes filling with tears.

He felt her warm tears fall on his hand, slightly stinging the small wounds. "No you're not", he said sincerely and placed his open right palm on the top of her head.

Feeling her tears sliding down her face, she shut her eyes. "I am", she said sobbing and rested her forehead again his chest, trying to hide her cheerless face from him.

He smiled and placed a light kiss on the top of her head and brought her closer to his chest. "No, you are not. You just made an honest mistake and an error of judgment, that's all."

She sniveled. "I suck. I'm like the suckist friend in the whole world", she said into his chest.

"Hey", he lifted her chin up with his right index finger and looked into her teary eyes with a smile. "You are the greatest friend in the entire galaxy, remember", he asked whilst brushing away her tears with his thumbs.

A small smile appeared on her face and nodded. Feeling his hands caress her cheeks, she closed her eyes and placed her right hand on his left. "I'm sorry", her small lips whispered and open her eyes.

"Don't be", he whispered back to her and he looked at her rosy lips. Something come over him at that moment, something he felt for along time, something he desperately wanted to express, but did not know how to.

Until now.

And this was his moment and there was no turning back.

He bent his head down towards hers and placed his bruised lips against hers and all that transpired that day seemed to break away, elapsed, like a lost though, drifting stray from their minds. Paralyzed by the foreign sensation, Sora did not know what to think, but it did not matter now, it felt right, it felt pleasurable like it was something she yearned for extensive time. She could taste the bitterness of the blood on his swollen lips, and as she felt his tongue slide into her mouth she tasted freshly smoked tobacco, making the back of her throat burn slightly. She felt like she was unfolding in front of him, pulling her out from inside, surfacing all her thoughts and secrets to the open, exposing their truthful nature to him.

She was unfolded.

His lips moved sweetly against her as his right hand clutched her hip and began to slide down her metal zip of her hoodie with his left hand, slowly removing the long-sleeve garment letting it fall to their feet and revealed her light blue shirt. Her hands ran thought his thick hair intensifying the kiss as her hunger grew for more, more for him and without faltering she slipped her hands underneath his shirt and swiftly pulled it over his head exposing his bare torso. As he glided his fingertips against her stomach, he buried his face into her neck hearing her moan in pleasure from the sensation. His desire for her was so domineering like it possessed him, compelling him to madness and obsession. He had never craved for something so much more than this beautiful creature he held in his arms and he swear right there that he would never allow anything to steal her away from him.

Anything.

Feeling his hands underneath her shirt lifting the fabric, she willingly raised her arms in the air, allowing him to slip her shirt over her head and arms exposing her half-naked body to her best friend. He discarding the superfluous garment and started to kiss her more deeply and ardently as he felt her silky smooth skin with his rough hand. She felt so lovely and warm like summer breezy on a winter night, yearning for more of its soft sincerity. His lips suddenly parted her, brushing her loose hair from her face, he gazed deeply into her clear auburn eyes like he was searching for something, something he was striving for understanding and perception. Something that irked his mind for too long now and it had to break the surface. He looked. He searched. Was it there? Did it exist? Was it genuine?

He kept searching and searching hoping he would find it and…

It was. It is.

_Love

* * *

_

Song Playing – 'Somebody told me' by The Killers

**A/N: **An extra long chapter for an extra long wait :) Well I hope you like, but I'm not 100% satisfied with this chapter, oh well as long as you like it I'll be super happy :P

Please review

Not proofread

Peace


	8. Chapter 8 Auburn Eyes

**Disclaimer – I don't own nothing

* * *

**

**To:** _Darkwolfmon, Yamora Love n Friendship_

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**And a special thank you to: **_xoelizabethxo _:D

**You are all awesome!

* * *

**

Moving Pictures

Chapter 8 - Auburn Eyes

By _Memphizz

* * *

_

_Beep…bee_

Before the alarm could continue its obnoxious noise, she slammed her right hand on the devices' off button. Lying on her back with her left forehand resting on her forehead, she stared at her bedroom ceiling as if she was gazing up in awe at Michelangelo's Sistine Chapel fresco 'The creation of Adam'. Her blood-shot eyes were evident from last night's lack of sleep, her mind space inhabited by yesterday afternoon's unexpected encounter with Yamato's mouth and the rest of his half-naked body. She could not understand it. One day they were friends in a heated dispute about Alex but next, they were joined together in a heated kiss, removing each other's items of clothing as if their bodies were possessed by lust itself. But the way she felt, the way he made her feel, it was like he was the puppeteer and her senses were the puppet, being manipulated by his touch, by his guitar hands. _Guitar hands._

Letting a sigh escape her lips, she closed her eyes attempting to block out the morning light. The mornings raze crept into the small room like an intruder, invading her privacy and space. Squinting slightly she groaned nonchalantly and turned her head over to her bedside table and noticed her red video camera lying there. She gazed at the recording device for a few minutes, before reaching for it and opening the side screen and pressed the rewind button, then play. She frowned at the video recording on the screen. It was recording the night she went to his place after Hip-Hop class re-played in front of her face, she could not help but think how life became so complicated and so confusing that it forced her to doubt herself in a way she never did before. To doubt the way she felt and subsequently doubting how she felt about yesterday. _Why is life so complex?_

In frustration, she abruptly closed the camera's screen, automatically switch off the device, and hugged the camera by her chest, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath of air, trying to clear her mind and remove all the nagging thoughts of yesterday and of him.

'_Don't go…' _

"It's time to get up Sora," Toshiko said walking past her daughter's door.

Sora opened her eyes, placing the camera back on her bedside table got up from her unruffled bed and walked over towards her room's door, opening it and poking her head outside. "Mom, could I stay home today?" she asked her mother politely and rested her head against the doors frame.

Toshiko turned around to face her daughter and looked at her with a perplex expression. "What's wrong honey, you don't look too good," she said with concern, placing her forehand lightly on Sora's forehead, trying to determine if she had a fever.

"Not really," Sora said looking at the ground. "I didn't get much sleep last night and I'm not too keen for school today," she answered, looking up at her mother. "And I thought maybe because it was Friday, you wouldn't mind if I skip one day."

Toshiko stared at her only child with her face full of worry and concern, feeling sympathetic towards her. She looked deep into her eyes, the glow, the happiness, the joy had subsided. She knew something was troubling her daughter. "Okay," she finally answered. "But try to get some rest, you look exhausted,"

Sora offered a weak smile. "Thanks mom."

Her mother nodded in satisfaction. "I'll be off then," she placed a kiss on Sora's forehead and looked into her troublesome eyes. "You get better, okay?"

Seeing her daughter nod, Toshiko smiled and walked to the apartment's door, opening it. "Bye honey, get some rest now," she said cheerfully, walking out the door and shutting it behind her.

Hearing the front door close, Sora closed her eyes. "Bye," she said softly shutting her door, dragging her feet towards her bed, she fell on its soft exterior face first, subsequently making the bed's springs squeak momentarily. _God, I feel like dying_. She sighed into her comforter and turned onto her back and began to stare at her monotonous ceiling again. It would not leave, it would not hinder. Yesterday was like a repetitive moving picture in her mind, continually playing over and over again, every moment so clear and vivid. How she wished it was just a forgettable dream, a dream she wake to and would gradually fade away from her mind as the day went by. But no, she did not have that luxury. Yesterday was imprinted in her head like permanent stain, reluctant to free its strong grip from her mind.

She closed her eyes, but how could she erase it all? His touch? His feel? His tender kisses?

_As he furiously kissed her swollen lips, feeling the soft, silky texture of her strands as his fingers through her red hair, her scent inducing his senses like she was a fragrant aphrodisiac. He cupped her face as he began to kiss the right side of her neck, then down to her collarbone and buried his face into her left side of her neck, occasionally nipping the surface with his teeth. Her hands were around the nape of his neck, breathing harder and harder as her short nails dug into his skin resulting in him moaning into her neck from the pain, but he like it and it only made his desire for her grow. He wrapped his fingers around her slim waist, as his right hand slowly ran up her bare back to her black bra's hooks, tempted to unfasten clasp, but instead he would wait for the opportune moment. _

_As the television's acoustic sound still filtered though the apartment and the afternoon's light began to fade, the two teenagers now joint in a sweet kiss, staggered into the calmness of his room, the seeping light directly exposing his unmade bed. He gently placed her on his bed as if he was handling fragile goods and without breaking the kiss, laid on top of her with his pelvises between her legs, running both his hands threw her hair. She felt his tongue dip in and out her mouth, his thick denim jeans grinding against her thighs and between her legs making her more aroused. Her pleasurable moans echoed through the small space as her thoughts raced threw her mind like a sprint runner. What was this sensation, it was so foreign to her. Why hadn't she felt it before? Did she like it? Did she want this? It felt right, didn't? She was unsure. _

_His lips moved from hers lips and back to her neck again, furiously kissing it with his mouth, he shifted his weight to the left and slowly glided his right hand along her covered chest, on to her bare stomach and to her pant's zipper. She opened her eyes when he started to slide down the metal fastener, and gently shoved him off her. 'I can't do this,' she said trying to catch her stolen breath. As her feet reaching the floors surface, she began to walk towards the living room to collect her littered items of clothes and subsequently leave the apartment with immediate effect. _

'_Don't go,' he said with slight desperation. _

_She froze. _

_He ran his hand threw his tangled mane in frustration. 'I…' he began. He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes, trying to think what to say to her, what to tell her, but there was nothing that come to mind, there was nothing to say, nothing he could say to fix it, to fix the biggest mistake he made in his entire life. 'Fuck.' _

_Her back was facing him; she stood unmoved by his room's doorway, with her left hand holding the door's frame, heard the aggravation in his voice and shut her eyes tightly, clutching the doors frame firmly with her hand, urging herself to turn around and to face him. But she could not, she could not look into his azure eyes and admit she felt something more for him, something she felt for too long now and only the reason she withheld it from him because she was afraid of rejections, afraid of his rejection. She shook her head, she felt like a coward. 'I can't…' she stuttered, biting her bottom lip, she looked up at the room's ceiling and let an indiscernible sigh escape her lips. _

_Her grip on the doors frame loosened, her gaze fell onto the floor and shook her head again. 'I can't stay,' she said firmly looking up and walked out the room. _

'_Sora.' _

'_Ding Dong!' _

Her eyes shot opened. _Who the hell?_ Stunned, she looked at her room's door, trying to comprehend who the unknown person standing outside her home ringing the doorbell was and what is his or hers intention for arriving unannounced at this time. She started to slowly raise herself up from her bed, her gaze still on the wooden barrier and sat on the edge of the bed running her right hand threw her uncombed hair. Irritated by the person's unexpected coming, she reluctantly sat up, made her way towards her door, opening it and advanced towards the apartment's front entrance. As her hand reached for the worn metal knob, she suddenly stopped and gazed up at the door. She knew who was on the other side. _Shit._

Closing her eyes, she turned around and began to slowly lean her back against the door. "Is that you," she said softly, hoping it was not.

"Yeah."

Hearing his husky voice, she slowly opened her sorrow filled eyes and placed the back of head against the door. Her biggest fear was unraveling slowly in front of her, like a slow motion of a head on collision of two vehicles, every moment was enduring and painful. "So I guess you didn't go to school either?"

"Nuh, I couldn't sleep. How about you?"

She nodded absent-mindedly. "The same."

An awkward silence settled in as the two divided figures stood unmoved, waiting for one another to say something to break the uncomfortable silence. Ultimately, they could only blame each other for constructing this unsettling path of confusion and discomfort, but they both knew there was only one solution to break down the wall of unease wedging them in a place they unwillingly want to be in.

"We have to talk Sora," Yamato said firmly at the door.

Letting a sigh escape her lips, her head slumped down. "Yeah," revealing a false smile. "But I thought avoiding you and the uncomfortable issue would alternatively make everything better and…ummm…less weird and stuff," she frowned. "And I have come to the unfortunate, obvious and irrefutable truth that's bullshit and to confront the issue head-on would be the better solutions for, not just me but you too and it doesn't matter how awkward it is or how super weird it was sucking face with my best friend, in his house and on his bed," she instantly slapped her right palm against her forehead, her inner moron had emerge.

Yamato shook his head and snickered in amusement of Sora's blubbering. "I see yesterday hasn't altered your tendency to irrelevantly babble on," he said with a toothy grin and nodded. "That's good."

From all the suffocating tensions and discomfort that had inhabited her, she could not help but break into a smile of relief and ease. "Yeah well, would you love me any less?"

He placed his right hand on the surface of the door, as if he was trying to sense her with his touch, trying to reach her, she was near but unenviable she was so far. "Never," he said softly. "Please Sora, let me in," he needed to be near…near her.

Her ease turned into anxiety. "It's so hard," she admitted.

"I know, but we can get through this together," he reassured her. "And before this thing consumes our life's."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

He waited patiently, giving her the necessary time she needed to gain her courage to let him in. As the door began to open slowly, he walked into her apartment without hesitation and turned around to face her, eager to look at her, to look into her auburn eyes and assess the emotional damage he caused her.

With her back still against the door, she looked up at Yamato as if she was searching for the comfort that she was desperately yearning for. "Hi."

He offered a sympathetic smile. "Hey."

She looked down at her fidgeting hands. "Shit, this awkwardness is a bitch-"

"I'm sorry," he blurted out. "I don't know what come over me yesterday, it was inappropriate and just so stupid and I shouldn't have taken advantage of your vulnerability," he said regretfully. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm not."

He grimaced. "What?"

She stood straight and firm. "I mean, when you kissed me for the first time yesterday, it felt right and I like it…well at first it did and then when you were laying on top of me, my doubt took over," she frowned and looking into his eyes. "I felt unsure and confused, so I had to leave, I just couldn't face you," shaking head, offering a weak smiled. "You see, I don't regret yesterday, I was just afraid."

"Afraid of what," she asked sincerely.

She broke eye contact. "Afraid of rejection, afraid of pain," she confessed, pouring out your heart before him. "Afraid of losing the greatest friend I ever had forever because I feel something more for him."

Yamato stood unmoved, he did not know how to react to her, there she was sharing her fears with him, the same fears he had, the very same fears that was consuming him. As the guilt and regret lifted, there was only one thing he could do that made any sense. He grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him and kissed her lips. It was perfect, so gently, so sweet, and so full of passion that all suppressed feelings were left bare and exposed. Wrapping his arms around her small waist, he leaded her to the couch and as they both fell back on it they clutched one another hands tightly.

This time they knew, nothing could ruin this moment….nothing

* * *

"_I gave you everything. I gave you my heart, my soul, my love," he spat back._

"_Then why do I feel like this," she asked. "Because all I feel is pain and hate feeling like my world is just a place where hurt is my only refuge."_

"_It doesn't have to be like that," he yelled at her in frustration. "I was only there for you. It's just that you changed so much over the year, I didn't know how to handle it."_

_She wiped away her tears from her sad face. "You changed too," she whispered._

"So do you want the chocolate chip or just plain chocolate ones?"

* * *

"Chocolate chip please," he yelled from his room.

On her tippy-toes, she reached up in the kitchen cupboard and grabbed the desired chocolate chip cookies box, opening the cardboard pack she began to munch on the baked good whilst she walked back to the room. As she entered the room, the laying male figure turned his head to the doorway and looked at the attractive female; she wore her black sports bra and a pair of hot blue pants. A devilishly grin appeared on his face as he gazed at her tone body. "At last, I almost died from starvation over here," he joked.

She leant against the door's frame casually and raised her eyebrows at the unappreciative male. "Geez, rockstars are indeed a royal pain in one's backside," she stated and took another small bit of her scrumptious cookie.

Both figures smiled simultaneously at each other.

Sora began to slowly stroll towards the resting Yamato and sat on top of his bare torso. "Open up," she said while she hovered the much desirable biscuit in his face.

He did as instructed and as he was to bite into the delicious chocolate chip cookie she teasingly pulled it away. "Now that's not nice," he proclaimed.

"Awwwwwww, shame poor lil rockstar," she mocked. "He just can't get his way today."

He smiled at her attempted mockery. "I guess not today, but tomorrow is another day when I can take my sweet revenge," he declared upon her.

Wide eyed, she leant forward. "Oooooooooooo, I'm so scared," she laughed apathetically, unperturbed by his empty threat.

He placed his hands behind his head. "You should be," he said nonchalantly.

Suddenly unsettled by his casualness, she raised her left eyebrow. Unsure if he was planning his vengeance, placed the cookie in his mouth, in a sign of her submission.

"Works all the time," he chewed in satisfaction.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever Mr. Badass."

He could only smile at her display of defeat, as he brushed away the loose strands shadowing her face, the morning raze danced upon her unblemished skin, revealing all her features he loved. It had been little over two weeks since the day they exposed their masked feelings towards each other and the day Sora's withdrew herself as Alex's chaperons before kicking him in the groin and so life was great, just not for Alex.

As he caressed her cheek, he thought right there how lucky he was to have her, to have the only girl he cared about and reminisced in secret about every night since the day they met. Her essence was like an elusive drug to him, overwhelming his life as he yearned for more. The feelings he felt for her, he had never felt for another human being before, she was so special to him and he could not afford to lose her. His life would crumble.

She looked up at him; smiling back at him and then suddenly something popped into her mind, something she had not done for awhile. She leant down from the bed, slightly ruffling the comforter, and rummaged through her messenger bag, pulling out her notorious red video camera. As she sat up straight on Yamato, she aimed the lens directly at him and pushed records. "Tell me something I don't know about you," she said looking at the screen.

His eyes looked up at the ceiling, trying to think about to say. "Well, I have the most awesome girlfriend in the entire galaxy, who is filled with pure outstanding awesomeness that when she speaks, only awesome things emerges from her awesome mouth, that fills this world of dullness with awesome awesomeness," she said whilst he ran his hand threw her hair.

She looked at him. "No man, I asked you to tell me something I don't know," she smiled mischievously.

"Ok, ok, well-"

As he was about to speak, he was interrupted by Sora's buzzing phone that was rested on the bedside table. Placing her camera next to her, Sora reached over Yamato for the mobile device and flipped it open. "Moshi moshi," she said into the speaker. "Hi mom, what's up," she asked. "Oh ok, I'll be there now, bye," she hit 'end call' and looked at Yamato with disappointment. "I got to go, sorry. I know this was supposed to be our day today, but mom wants to talk to me about something," she said apologetically.

He shrugged. "It's ok, we can do this next weekend," he said whilst he caressed her lips with his thumb.

"You're sure?"

He nodded and raised himself with his arms, placing a gently kiss on her lips. "I'm sure," he said looking into her eyes. "Now go," and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Ok," she said with slightly disappointment and collected all her belongings, randomly placing them in her bag. "But I will make it up to you, ok?'

He smiled. "I know."

* * *

As Sora unlocked her apartment's door, she quietly entered the space, placing her bag on the floor. "Hi mom, I'm home," she yelled, looking around the apartment for her mother and managed to spot her sitting at the kitchen counter looking out the window.

She walked up to her mother and noticed her tear-filled eyes. "Mom," she placed her hands on to hers resting on her lap. "Are you ok?"

Toshiko looked at her daughter with untainted love and offered her a small smile. "Please Sora take a seat."

Sora did as instructed and sat on the kitchens stool next to her mothers. "Is everything alright, mom," she said with concern and was confused by her mother's sudden desolation. She waited for her responds, but nothing. She had never seen her mom like this before, as if life as we know it was about end suddenly without warning. She worry grew. "Mom, talk to me please", she pleaded. Every second she waited for mother to utter a single word was excruciating. Feeling the tears fill her auburn eyes, she shut them, "Mother, please."

Toshiko let a sigh escape her lips, feeling the repressed tears roll down her face. "There is something I have to tell you."

* * *

Song Playing – 'Ching, ching, ching' by Nikka Costa

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update, but work has been hectic lately. I had to work this past weekend, from morning to night and most likely this weekend too. I miss college! ;p

But I hope you all like, so please review!

Proofread! Yay!

Peace


	9. Chapter 9 Big Blue Sky

**Disclaimer – I don't own nothing

* * *

**

**To:** _Yamora Love n Friendship, GraN_

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**And a special thank you to: **_xoelizabethxo '__**THE GREATEST'**_

**You are all awesome people!

* * *

**

Moving Pictures

Chapter 9 - Big Blue Sky

By _Memphizz

* * *

_

Year – 2006

The relentless beat of the powerful base pulsated through the dark, congested space. A mix sent of body odor and cigarette smoke engulfed the club like an insufferable noxious smog, leaving a bitter taste.

Strobe lights flashed as laser beams pierce the darkness and flashes of glistening bodies emerged from the artificial fog, their heads tilt up to the ceiling, becoming entangled in a frenzy of movement. Arms reaching out as in a drug induced narcotic state, feeling the music invade their bodies, the world's asperities non-existence, as they trampled on its disconcerting nature. Individual dancers sway like reeds to the music, as masses of dancing silhouettes grind up and down against each other, a wave of ecstasy swallowed them, releasing them from the bitterness of reality. They celebrated life with a vengeance.

Trancelike, a lone dancing female figure moved to the hypnotic rhythm, feeling the music in every part of her body as if it was blood pulsating threw her veins, giving life. Her eyes closed, she willingly surrendered herself to the mixed beat of Techno and as her hands reached for the heavens, a sense of gleefulness washed over her, masking her real feelings of anguish. She danced like a flower in the wind, letting the music in, it cleansed her mind; she burst into live a fierce fire. She felt free as the air she breathed. Her auburn strands stuck to her luminescent face, the perspiration ran down her face, as she's hurled into a perpetual cosmic orgasm. Opening her eyes, she searched through the overflow of moving bodies and haze, for a familiar face.

Smiling, the female figure pushed herself through the pulsating throng towards the bar and placed her arms on the cold smooth surface. "Hello Miki."

The brown haired bartender offered a nonchalant smile. "Hello Sora," he greeted the beaming female, he spread his toned arms against the bar. "How's my favorite redhead this evening?"

"Freaken fantastic, but do you know what would be even more freaken fantastic?"

The male arched a skeptic eyebrow. "But what would be even more fantastic than your awesome self," he inquired, his brown eyes showing a spark of amusement.

"I am pretty awesome, aren't I," she said striking a pose.

"Yes you are," he agreed with a chuckle.

"But I need a drink, a drink I need, please," she sung.

"What can I get you, Red?"

The thirsty patron mused to herself. "Ummmm…well, let me answer your question with a question."

He shook his head and smiled downwards. "Here we go," Miki snickered.

Ignoring his comment, she arched a brow. "Why did the Mexican throw his wife off the bridge?"

He rolled his eyes. Aware of the answer to the gray question, he played along nevertheless. "Why?"

"Tequila!" She chortled.

He shook his head. "One tequila coming right up."

"Somehow, that joke never gets old," she said coolly.

"Ah huh," he agreed mockingly, placing the strong liquor in front of Sora and helplessly watched the intoxicated woman swig the shot down without scowling. Since the day he met the redhead over a year ago, her gluttonous drinking was mind-boggling and inevitably her downfall. He often would dismiss her over-consumption for the notorious college life of relentless partying, but her eyes told a much different tale. There was something hidden behind those crimson orbs. "I really think you should hold back on the drinking tonight, Sor. We don't need a replay of last weekend's inebriation, which resulting in you passing out in the men's bathrooms."

She grimaced. "That was an accident."

"An accident," he echoed.

"Yeah…I accidentally drank too much," she chuckled.

He gave an exasperation sigh. Her naïve behavior was a constant eye sore to him and her inconsiderate actions were a concern. Like a child, oblivious to her recklessness, oozed pure confidents and a sense of untouchably God-like that glistened like an unbidden guest. From his experience, an apathetic attitude and an overindulging night of booze and partying was a deadly game of Russian Rolette. But a sense of protection overwhelmed the male, driving him to the point where he would survey her every move, from the time she walked into the club until the time he had to assist her out. Nonetheless, he could admit he had a soft spot for the redhead; no one else he knew radiated her essence, pulling everyone around her towards herself like a magnet, including himself. "And I accidentally had to carry you out the club and call you a cab to take you home," he added.

"My Savior," she scoffed, placing her hand by her heart.

"Whatever," Miki growled under his breath.

"What's wrong Miki," she questioned leaning forward on the bar. "Don't you like it when I'm in my drunken state of stupidity?"

"Actual, I find your drunken stupidity amusing," he replied with a winsome smile. "Every night you walk in here, I know it's going to be good one." Undoubtedly, anyone's insobriety was a humorous experience and Sora was no exception, but he thought it would be a nice change to actual have a conversation with her while she was somber. That possibility was most unlikely.

"Ha…well then in saying that, it has been my absolute pleasure in amusing you for these past few months of amusement," she said taking a bow of courtesy. "And I know…there will be many…many, many more moments where my ridiculously witty charm will keep you entertained, distracting you from your unrewarding job of bartender. My services will never hinder."

The bartender shook his head. "You're crazy," he laughed. "I'm astounded that you don't have a boyfriend to go with that sparkling personality of yours."

She wrinkled her nose. "A boyfriend? I told you, I don't do the boyfriend thing."

"Ah huh," he rolled his eyes, not believing a single word she voiced. If everyone proclaimed that affinity wasn't their thing, this world's entire inhabitance would not be of the human specie. Every soul yearns for companionship, a special connection with another individual. No one wanted to be alone. Sora's disavowal wasn't deceiving anyone.

"Sora-chan!"

Before the redhead could turn her head, a feminine arm latched onto her neck. "Hey there! Where have you been, Ayumi?"

"Scouting."

Ayumi was Sora's college roommate and self-appointed best friend. The blonde haired, brown eyed, slender socialite spewed pure, raw sex appeal and had an unsatisfying hunger for the opposite sex, her promiscuity the weapon of choice for the hunt. No man was safe from her sex-driven pursuit. But as her narcissistic approach to life went unchanged, she never shied away from the use of illegal narcotics, the very seeds of her corrupt morality. Her appetite for the substance flourished like any other compulsive user, the gripping dependency only grew.

"Oh yes…the art of scouting," Sora mused to herself. "Something that I will never perfect, I'm afraid."

"My Sora," Ayumi sighed, resting her head against Sora's. "One day I'll take you under my wing and teach the importance of seductions and all the crucial skills that you will need to master."

"Whatever you say, Ayumi," Sora said with a wry grin, proving listless to her roommates proposal. "I'm just not into that."

"Then I shall proclaim you my lesbian and my lesbian you shall be," Ayumi declared. "Oh and you will be my dirty little secret too."

"And I am only one out of many of your dirty little secrets."

"And I think we should drink to that." Turning her attention to the silent bartender, the blonde leant against the bar casually. "Miki, two tequila's for me and this lovely lady standing right next to me over here," she winked flirtatiously.

"Two tequila's coming right up," he bobbed his head in compliance and poured the transparent liquid into the two small cylindrical shot glasses.

Sora looped her arm around her eccentric friend's arm. "It's going to be one of those nights," she said grasping the glass with her free hand.

"A night that none of us will forget."

Together, the two compatriots raised there glasses. "WHOOOOOOAP," they said in union and clinked their glasses.

* * *

'_Ding.'_

_As the elevator doors split open, a single form emerge from the cramped space, a blend of rain and tears slide down her pale cheeks, her gaze fixed on dreary floors. Her wet hair clutched the sides of her face as her drenched clothes trickled rainwater onto the dry surface of the ground, leaving a trail of moisture from behind her. She slowly __sauntered __down the long hallway of shut apartment door; her body stiff and her eyes aloof, her face _expressionless _as if she was in a zombie-like state, wandering the world in solitude, her figure transpiring into a distant memory. Whispering thoughts raided her mind, their constant chanting a clutter of unanswered questions that will plague her for the rest of her life, and at the same time, the accompanying sorrow will devour her. _

_She found herself standing in front of one of the shut doors, questioning her decision. Was this what she wanted? And as that question pierced her mind, doubt established itself in her head as a mixture of confusion and fear swallowed her whole, allowing anxiety to spill over and forcing her to disconcertment. Nevertheless, a small glimmer of courage towered fright and she lightly knocking on the wooden barrier. Her jaw tightening as time seemed to settle still. Hearing the strides of moving feet from the other side, she quickly wiped the precipitation and tears off from her face with her sleeve. _

_As the door swung open, a familiar face greeted her with a welcoming smile. "Hey there, wh-" he stopped in mid-sentence as he saw her dispirited face. Frowning slightly, he asked, "Are y-"_

"_Can I come in," she asked softly looking down at tip of his foot._

"_Sure…come in," he responded, moving a side so allowing her to enter his apartment and as she stepped into his home, he slowly closed the door and looked at the desponded visitor with concern. The fire in her eyes was snuffed out. She looked so lost and jaded. Her aura seemed different and aberrant as if this person standing before him was a stranger, ravished by misplacement. _

_An unwavering silence rested upon the two still figures like __an unwelcome thought__. Both were incapable of stumbling upon the right words to speak out as if they were diagnosed with a deformity of muteness._

_Antipathy for the awkward silence whelmed the male figure he walked up to the still female and firmly grasped both her arms with his hands, feeling her muscles suddenly taut. "Are you okay," he asked sternly as he gazed intensely into her eyes for the answer. _

_She looked up at him as if she too was searching for the answer. "I…I," she stuttered. Frowning, she shut her eyes tightly, irritated by her hesitation. __Finding the best words to express not just herself, but her situation as well, was becoming overbearing and tiresome. Everything felt blurry and unreal like she was stuck in a dream. __Fighting herself to clear her thoughts, she took a deep breath of the rain-scented air and reopened her eyes. "I just didn't want to be alone tonight."_

_Feeling slightly relieved by her responds, he smiled with reassurance. "You don't have to be. I'm right here."_

"_Then make love to me."_

_Taken aback by her unexpected request, he stepped back from her, trying to register what she was asking from him. "What?"_

_A spike of desperation appeared on her face. "Please," she pleaded. _

"_Are you sure?"_

_Witnessing her nodded, he caressed her face gently. "We don't have to."_

"_I know," she whispered._

_Looking deeply into her eyes, the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her, and all that mattered to him was her happiness. He gently pressed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around her small frame. At that moment, all her thoughts and grief crumpled under his touch of comfort and warmth. He was there. He was there to catch, the one to save her from the pit of despair, the one to protect her from lost feelings of hopelessness, even if it was just for one night. He was her only escape. An array of emotion took over her as they both stumbling into his room. She felt his weight press down against her as he began to lie on top of her, forgetting the rest of the world. His moist lips caressed hers whilst she tangled her fingers into his golden man. Trying to hold back all the overwhelming feelings, tears ran down her face. She tasted what she could not keep, as she began to slowly fade away into nothingness and she knew that nothing, not even him, could save her from herself. _

_If only…_

_He buried his face into her neck. _

'_I love you.'_

Sora's eyes shot open. Breathing in sharply, she felt her heart racing. _Shit!_

She mopped the sweat on her forehead.

Giving a sigh of relief, switching back into the real world, she realized it was only a dream, but it felt so real this time. Why was it not going away? Why did she did it have to torment in her mind every night for the past two years? Was it because it was the last night she spent in Odiaba? And the last with _him_.

Was there no goodbye…?

She shook off the regret and began to think sensibly. The decision to move to Osaka was the right one. The pain she bearded clung to her like a parasite, sucking her ecstasy and ambition. She had no other option but to runaway, even if it was not the solution. Emotionally, she could not handle it. The life she had at Odiaba was just another chapter in her life she had to forget and leave it behind her, never to be re-lived again.

Never again.

Relocating to Osaka and enrolling into Osaka Design College two years ago was the best start to her new life. A new chapter to be written. Establishing new friendships and acquaintances was at first, relatively hard, as she did not know anyone living in Osaka. Thankful, Sora met Ayumi, her Godsend and a local resident. Being a proclaimed good citizen by herself, the blonde befriend Sora, helping her regain her poise and ultimately introducing her to the notorious and untamed nightlife of Osaka. When the sun goes down, Osaka gets its second wind. The initiation of any given weekend was the only logical motive for dissolving one's self in a frenzy of carousing and partying until the sun rises.

And last night was no different. 'A night that none of us will forget.'

The redhead hissed disgruntled at her irksome headache resulting in last night's frenzy. She pinching the bridge of her nose, attempting to recall the night's escapades was proving difficult for her. Mostly likely alcohol was involved. But to ignore the pseudo mask she wore last night was not possible. Who was that person? For her to recognize that person was a fruitless journey of understanding, as she knew that individual was nothing like her. She changed. She changed into someone else. Blinded by the world's perception of pleasure and fulfillment, she followed like a mindless sheep, content to play a part, to play a role in the delusion. Since when did she be come a follower? Could it be she secretly yearned for acceptance from everyone else?

No, she found another side she to herself did not know. She found a reason to change the way she used to be, just another reason to start over new. It did not hurt her, she loved it. This new world she had discovered embraced her with open arms of promised bliss and care-free resolutions. But never forgetting that when you are in love with the rest of the world that the rest of the world is not in love with you.

Lying on her bed, she looked around her dorm room, following the morning ray to the big blue sky and watched a distant plane leave a narrow white streak through the never-ending scope of cerulean. She wondered where it was going.

Giving a yawn, the reluctant desire to remove herself from the comfort of her bed ensnared her, but her resilience conquered, forcing her out into the cool air. Giving a displeased groan, she staggered into her bathroom. Standing over the sink, she splashed cold water on to her sleepy face, erasing her weariness. She looked into the mirror at the face that gaped back at her with qualm. She was never sure where someone like her was supposed to fit in the world since moving away from Odiaba. All that she was, all that she ever was, was gone, left behind. But still she felt she was running up an endless hill of disorder and uncertainty, constantly questioning herself and her principles. Why could she not forget?

There were so many things she wished she did not do. So many things she could not take back.

She was fading away. It was all she could see, emptiness, reflecting back at her like separated and lost soul.

Closing her eyes tightly, she tried hold back the tears.

She missed him.

* * *

Song Playing – 'Insomnia' by Faithless

**A/N: **I can't believe I updated, but I did it! I know there are a few blank spaces, but all shall be filled in the next chapter and hope you guys aren't confused either :P but if you are, then ask away please :}

It might be awhile until I update again too, sorry about that.

But I hope you guys enjoyed it

Peace


	10. Chapter 10 Yellow Doors

**Disclaimer – I don't own nothing **

**Thank you to all the awesome people who reviewed**

**And a special thank you to: **_xoelizabethxo _

* * *

Moving Pictures

Chapter 10 – Yellow doors

By _Memphizz_

* * *

_She felt his weight press down against her as he began to lie on top of her._

_His moist lips caressed hers whilst she tangled her fingers into his golden man._

_Trying to hold back all the overwhelming feelings, tears ran down her face. An array of emotion took over her._

_She tasted what she could not keep. _

_He was there to catch. _

_The one to save her._

'_Please.'_

'_We don't have to.'_

'_I know.'_

_He buried his face into her neck. _

'_I love you.'_

"Sora-chan!"

The redhead quickly snapped out of her reverie and found herself seated at her study desk. "Huh…what?"

"Welcome back," Ayumi said nonchalantly, flopping onto Sora's bed. "How was it building castles in the sky?"

She ran her fingers through her long tresses in frustration. _I'm losing it_. Her mental inefficiency certainly needed room for improvement and soon too, to avoid further moments of awkwardness….not like it was a rare event. "Shit, sorry Ayumi, I jus-"

"Don't worry about it," the blonde interrupted abruptly. "I'm getting used to your frequent blackouts. I've accepted it as an Odiaba thing that you have."

"Ummm…thanks, I guess," Sora mumbled, toying with her headphones looped around her neck. _Get your shit together, Sora._

"And?"

A grimaced appeared on Sora's face, a sign of her genuine perplexity. "And what?"

"You are coming, right?"

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me you forgot already," Ayumi rolled her hazel brown eyes to the ceiling. She found her friend's poor memory exasperating which only provided a low opinion of her mental stability. "Remember I told you that my cousin Takao is coming down from Tokyo for the weekend, and he's bringing a friend with, who may I add, is hot and apparently single. And I told him we are meeting them down at the club tonight, and when I mean 'we', I mean you and me."

"Shit," Sora swore. "I totally forgot."

"No surprise," Ayumi huffed, inspecting her manicure. "So you're coming?"

Sora could only offer an unpromising look. "I don't know, Ayumi-chan. This paper is due on Monday morning and I'm really trying to make a good impression this time…unlike last time," she bowed her head in shame. Unfortunately, her last grade was still imprinted in her mind, which she accepted as her own personal torture chamber within her head, among other things.

"Sora-chan, how old are you?"

Leaning back in her chair, Sora gave a short 'hmmm'. "A rhetorical question, I wonder how I should processed," she responded flippantly with a smile spread across her face.

"With caution," Ayumi warned, unimpressed by Sora's impudent tone.

"I'm twenty," Sora sighed, giving in.

"Exactly," Ayumi exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "You're supposed to be living life to the fullest, living free, forgetting life's predicaments and getting laid once in awhile!"

"Yeah, I guess," Sora shrugged, expressing reluctance.

"You guess! It's a fact, shit its reality…you're coming with me and that's final."

Sora sneered, "K mom."

Ignoring her roommate's derision, Ayumi sat up from the bed and made her way to the room's door. "Get ready, because we're leaving soon," she shut the door hastily.

The redhead let a sigh escape her lips. It appears that her freedom of choice had conveniently been confiscated by her only so-called friend without a choice. _Oh why, oh why_, she asked herself, but to be expected, the repetitive question will remain unanswered. Like herself, Ayumi was stubborn like an ass, overflowing with diligence and perseverance which of usually obstructed her pleasantness. Born with a shiny silver spoon in her mouth, the gorgeous blonde was accustomed to getting her way all the time. She felt like Ayumi governed her life…maybe she did and going with the flow was the only choice she had and that made sense at this present moment. _Follow like a mindless sheep…_

The late afternoon rays spilled into the dorm room like heaven split open, highlighting her youthful features and a sense of calm surrounded the lone female. Relaxing her shoulders, she browsed her neat room without purpose and for once, she allowed herself to be absorbed by her thoughts and speculation. Is this what she wanted…this life? _Maybe…or maybe not_. She felt so undecided about her own existence, as if surety failed to exist or to be a part of her being. Nothing was certain, she learnt that. How unfortunate it was be out of control with all, not understanding meaning or purpose anymore. Constantly, she questioned the complexity of life and why simplicity was just an empty thought, and that in reality she yearned for it terribly. What did she really want? She wanted everything to go back to normal again, the way things were before she left…before her mother died.

Change.

An ugly word, she loathed. It fills hearts with pain and resentment that clings to the soul like a cancer, devouring your joy and happiness. The void she felt inside dominated her with cynicism and stealing away her jubilance and merriment. She lost everything she cared so much for; her mother, her friends and…_him_. The feeling of deception fed her growing anger, but she knew she would not secure anything if she continued to dwell on the past. Too much had happened for her to reflect on something that has come and gone. It was time to live in the present and time to learn to forget…no matter how hard it was.

Giving a sigh, she rose from her seated position and forced her reluctant feet to make strides towards her wardrobe. It was not like she did not want to go out tonight and escape reality for an undisclosed amount of time. Waking up the next day feeling like death was the only solution for ending the discomfort and pain, was not exactly an event she looked forwarded to experiencing. Feeling disheartened by reluctance, her irritation with herself surfaced like a concealed secret, but soon was impended by the brighter side and her positive thinking took over. Maybe tonight was just what she needed to forget, even if it would be brief. Surrendering herself to optimism, she opened her wardrobe and scanned the well-organized space.

_Ok, now that I've sort of figured out my so-called life for the meantime…what to wear?_

* * *

"Give me another one Miki."

The barmen arched a brow. "I see we're trying to set a new record."

Seated by the bar, Sora unleashed a miffed look to the tall male. "I asked for another drink, not your smart-ass commentary."

He chuckled. "One of those nights," he asked as he poured the requested tequila into a shot glass.

"No," she retort. "Can't I indulge once and awhile?"

Miki slid the filled glass to the Sora. "Well, your indulgence seems to occur every weekend," he perceived.

His observation was rewarded with rolling ruby eyes. "I do predict a point in the near future."

"The point is that too much of a good thing can sometimes be a bad thing."

She swigged the liquid down without delay. The burning sensation was welcoming and satisfying. "That's deep shit, Miki. Deep, very deep."

He could only shake his head and be somewhat be amused by the redhead's naïveté, one of her most damages qualities. He grasped the realization that attempting to create a shift in her perception was a fruitless venture and if she wanted to change, she would allow it. "I have by moments", he shrugged and a grin appeared on his face.

"And they bore me," she remarked rather snootily.

"I guess so," he replied nonchalantly, detached by her comment.

Her callous eyes softened and her rosy lips curved to enhance a small smile on her features. Their banters offered her a resolution of genuine bliss and entertainment, something that is almost alien to her now like a happy remembrance. Miki's company was always valued by redhead, his wit helped suppress the memories of her life she once had back in Odiaba. Maybe the cause for her frequent visitations was in fact Miki himself, but naturally she will never admit to it.

A single drop of perspiration trailed from her right temple to the edge of her mouth, resultant a saline taste. The club was hot, overflowing with dancing figures, their movement controlled by the high base and energetic beat. The mass of shifting lights painted the darkness with colors of greens, reds and blue. The air was stained with the familiar smog of cigarette smoke loomed the bar area like its regular patrons, settling in to its usual surroundings, undisturbed by others who needn't notice their existence. The music failed to induce Sora to the dance floor, her mood was listless and indolent. Such a waste she thought, the fusion of trance and house engulfed the club with vindictive desire.

Miki inquired coolly, "so where's your other-half?"

"Your guess is good as mine," she sighed.

"Some things never change."

Sora's dubious look was exchanged for a serious one. "We were supposed to meet her cousin, Takao and some friend of his here tonight. Don't ask me why she dragged me along with her, but the minute we arrive she does a vanishing act and here I am, downing shooters at a record pace and conversing in a meaningless and hollow conversation with a tall handsome bartender, were I could be doing much more productive and useful stuff right know…whatever, I don't care, I really don't," she rattled on.

A blank look surfaced on Miki's masculine face as his brain attempted to register all the words that spewed from the petite girl's mouth. "Okay, firstly, thank you," he smirked.

"Stroking your ego is my pleasure."

"Secondly, the tequila is making you ramble about nonsense again and that makes my brain hurt, so…ouch."

"Geez, sorry," she apologized halfheartedly. "And thirdly?"

"No thirdly, just 'thank you' and 'ouch'," he replied and his gaze hardened. "By the sound of your apathetic tone it seems that you're not keen on the idea of meeting her cousin and his friend…shame on you Sora."

"It's not that," she defended. "It's just that every time she introduces me to one of her relative's friends she always tries to hook me up the guy and tonight will be no different, so sorry if I don't emit enthusiasm."

"Now what is so bad about that? Ayumi is just concerned about your wellbeing, you do look very lonely," he teased, trying not to expose a roguish smile.

"Ha ha, funny," she pouted. "I'm comfortable with my loneliness thank you very much. It expresses my individuality, independence and rebellions to society's expectations that are not my own, my self-sufficiency is certainly my best feature."

"Wow, there were a lot of big words in that sentence. I guess under that pretty exterior of yours lies a clever…knowledgeable…insightful, but misguided girl with no boyfriend."

"Awww…poor me."

"I know, it's very sad."

"Whatever," she tittered, her rosy lips titled into a smirk. "If I was associating myself someone else, you would miss my company and my alcoholism."

"True," he agreed, his display of sarcastic demeanor was absent. "Your presence does provoke humor and lightheartedness."

"Told you, I'm fabulous," she batted her eyelashes.

"Yes you are," agreed a familiar feminine voice.

Instantly disguising the voice that came from behind her, Sora gave a look of cynical approval to the barmen, testimony of her discontentment. Her jaw tightened, she turned to face her friend, simultaneously staging a look of delight, her moroseness hidden from sight. "There you are Ayumi, I was wondering where you were. I was getting worried."

Miki rolled his eyes, undeceived by Sora's fraudulent solicitousness, but necessary to avoid the darker side of Ayumi's supposed vivacious personality. No sane individual would dare to cross that path of wrath and fury, not even himself.

"Oh, you know me, just looking for…potential," the blonde said, promoting a devilishly grin.

"And?"

"Well," she briefly scanned the club, her orbs reflecting lust. "There's plenty of potential here to go around. It's like being in candy store."

"Or a coke store," Sora muttered under her breath, concealing a snicker.

"Uh…what?"

"Oh nothing," a sheepishly grin sprung from Sora's features, feeling rather grateful for her friends lack of attentive skills. "So now that you're done with your wayward quest to seduce the male species, let's go home. I'm so over tonight it should be banned."

"You're crazy," Ayumi said tersely with a chuckle. "The night has only begun and my cousin is here now and I want you to come say hello."

_Shit_

"My bad, I forgot about that."

"I know you did, you're predictable. That's why I love you and cope with you."

_Geez thanks._

"What would I do without you?"

"Most likely you would be a loser without any hopes and dreams," Ayumi replied bluntly.

Sora rolled her cinnamon eyes; she was a constant victim to Ayumi's irreversible frankness, but it never brought her down or challenged her to stoop to Ayumi's level. It's not like her self-esteem could take anymore hammering from the people of the world. "I guess you're right as always, Ayumi."

A proud beam engulfed her face. "Of course I am, silly. Now, enough with this pointless conversation, I want you, Osaka's most eligible bachelorettes, to meet Takao's very cute and single friend."

"Is that a fact?"

"Oh yes," she confirmed. "Although I must admit I was tempered to dazzle him with my charm, but I did think of you, my dearest friend and roommate, first before my desires. So I'll let you have him and only because you look desperate and lonely."

_There's that word again_

"Am I that transparent," sarcasm streamed from Sora's mouth.

"You're procrastinating."

"Yeah I guess, but I'm trying to save myself from your soon-to-be failed attempt of match making."

"I seriously doubt it," Ayumi contested, she snatched Sora's hand, pulling her into the throng. "Come on, let's go."

Sora gave a deep sigh of surrender. "Let's do this."

"Takao," Ayumi yelled over the boisterous music. She waved her arm, trying to seize her cousin's attention as she pulled the reluctant female from behind her.

"Fuck it," growled Sora under her breath, she dipped her head, shaking it with regret. Why did these inconvenient and awkward endeavors always happen to her she thought to herself. All she wanted was an ordinary life here in Osaka without involving herself in an emotional relationship with someone she would end up inadvertently hurting or even deceiving. Misfortune followed her like a shadow, something, not matter how hard she tried to run from, she could not avoid it.

However, her curiosity overpowered her pessimistic nature and she focused your eyes as she tried to spot Takao and to identify his unidentified friend. Unfortunately the flashing strobe lights and the mass of swaying arms hindered her view. She could somewhat make out Takao by the stage near the back of the club, sucking on a cancer stick, presenting detachments from his surroundings. She had made his acquaintance several months ago when came down from Tokyo for a potential record deal which regrettable did not evolve into a lifestyle of fame and fortunate. The singer, song-writer was like many musicians, seeking an auspicious life of touring, adoring fan and endless nights of binge drinking and sex; a dream job. No qualm had surfaced about his talent, Sora would corroborate that since she had witness his tenor voice and the way his fingers seducing the guitar strings like a puppeteer. It was too bad that his attitude did not complement his aptitude. Sora always thought that if one thinks of himself or herself as a god and others as commoners, that individual should be shot.

_Or hung_

She quickly scoffed the wry thought. As she got nearer to the stage, she could make out a second male form standing next to Takao with his back facing her. He stood tall and still as if he was a statue, emanating the familiar cold feeling of isolation and loneliness. He wore a black leather jacket and blue denim jeans. The luminescence light rested upon his thick mane of blond hair like a golden halo that turned into a lure, the young redhead its new victim. How she wished he would turn around, exposing his features to her and maybe show-off a smile at her. Snapping out of her daze, Sora darted her eyes to his hands and a small frown flickered on her face. His hands seemed so familiar, but why? Why did they? The nagging question swarmed her mind intently, drugging her mind with confusion.

"Hey there," the voice of Ayumi pierced Sora's thoughts. She looked up at the 6.4" Takao, making eye contact with a brunette as he pushed his rimless glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Hey," he greeted, taking a drag of his cigarette.

Sore replied with a simple 'Hi'.

"What's happening?"

"Nothing much," Ayumi answered, throwing her arm around her friends shoulder, pulling her closer. "I thought I would introduce your charming friend to my very single friend here."

Suddenly feeling that this situation had shaped an awkward upheaval, a lump started to develop in Sora's throat. She looked at Ayumi, her face sparked discomfort. "Ayumi-"

Cutting short her friend's plea, the blonde directed her attention to other blond. "I hope I'm saying this right…Ya-ma-to."

_That name…_

She knew that name.

Upon hearing his name, the male turned and instantly his azure eyes locked onto the woman beside Ayumi and stared with complete bemusement. "Sora?"

She froze.

A host of emotions flashed across her face, her cheeks were wan and her eyes clear. In an instant moment, there he was, in her space, in her life again. She could feel her heart rate increase rapidly, she felt like she was in drowning in pool of disorder and chaos, unsure what to do or say. A sense of entrapment clutched her as she gazed into his eyes. His eyes…they still haunted her like the memory of her former happiness. She could not escape them. A sudden uproar of unanswered question immigrated into her head. What was he doing here? Why was he here? Why was this happening now? Why?

_Why? _

"Hold up! You guys know each other," Ayumi stepped away, surprised.

"I can't," she shuddered and spun around and started to pace towards the exit doors, instantaneously walked into the flood of dancing bodies. Vigorously, she tried to squeeze between the sweating figures, searching for the red glowing exit sign that loomed over the familiar yellow doors. A blend of anxiety and frustration started to set in as she desperately needed to flee from this torment. She urged herself not to look, afraid that he might be right behind her. Her breathing became deeper and heavier, panic raided her senses.

Her world come tumbling down.

Eventually breaking free from the shifting crowd, she stumbled through the doors and the bitter cold assaulted the warmth of the skin. She quickly wrapped her bare arms around herself as she ambled down the street. The street light beat down on her face with neon intensity causing her eyes to squint. The empty streets yielded an eerie silence and soon that dark silence was filled with the sounds of pacing footsteps trailing behind her and the faint echoes of her name being bellowed. She started to take swifter strides.

She could feel his presences ever closer and closer.

_This isn't happening…not now._

"Sora!"

_Please, no God…not now!_

"Sora!"

_Please!_

"Sora, wait!"

N_o!_

A firm hand gripped her arm, tugging her backwards into his space. Their eyes reunited under the moon light.

He blinked. "It is you."

"Let me go, Yamato," Sora pleaded.

"H-how, wha-"

"Please let go."

"What are doing here," he interrogated. "Is this where you've been the whole time?"

"Please Yamato, don't do this."

"Answer my question, Sora," he raised his voice and asked again. "Have you been here in Osaka these pass two years?"

"Yes," she admitted her eyes sparked guilt. She could feel his eyes piercing directly at her.

"Bu-but why," perplexity overshadowed his composure. "I don't understand. I'm really trying to rattle my brain around his, one day you showed up at my place and next day you disappear. No reason why...no phone call…not even a goodbye."

Her eyes were fixed at the tip of her high heels, finding the best explanation for her unforeseen actions that had evidently cause hurt to the one person she would admit that she loved with all her heart. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in a puddle of water, and what she saw she was a person that brought pain to those who were close to her. She could not blame the constructs of society or even life, she could only blame herself. How could she be so inconsiderate? "I'm sorry."

"What happened to you? The year before you left you changed so much, you became so distant and reserved. I could see you were hurting inside so much and you didn't want to talk to me about it. We could talk about anything, Sora…it was like all of a sudden you were a different person."

"I'm sorry, what more do you want from me," she yelled.

"I gave you everything. I gave you my heart, my soul, my love!" he spat back.

"Then why do I feel like this," she asked. "Because all I feel is pain and hate, feeling like my world is just a place where hurt is my only refuge."

"It doesn't have to be like that," he yelled at her in frustration. "I was only there for you. It's just that you changed so much over the year, I didn't know how to handle it."

She wiped away her tears from her sad face. "You changed too," she whispered.

"Only because you did."

"We all changed."

His grip on her arm gave way. "But the thing I don't understand is why, Sora? Why did you change so much? Wh-"

"My mother was diagnosed with breast cancer," she suddenly shouted out, her voice echoed though the empty and solitary street. The questions had become overbearing. "The day that she phoned me at your place wanting to speak to me, that was the day she came back from the doctor. That was the day she told me that she had cancer and that she might only have a year to live."

His gaze softened. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know," she answered truthfully as tried to hold back her whimpers. "I was so overwhelmed and so scared at the probability that I would live in a world without my mother…I guess I didn't want you concerning yourself with my problems, that wouldn't have been fair on you."

"I don't care, you could have come to me, and you knew that."

"I know."

"And that day you came to my house, it was raining hard and you had being crying," he recollected, every detail still entrenched in his mind. "That was the day that she died, wasn't it?"

She nodded.

"Why did you leave without saying anything to me?"

"I-I," she trembled, unsure how she should respond. Why was it so hard? He deserved nothing but the truth; she owed him that much. "I just couldn't handle it anymore, it was too much. The pain became too much for me to bear and I had be somewhere else, away from everything. I was confused…I didn't know to do…I wasn't thinking straight and I just ran….I just ran."

Silence fell over the pair.

The winter moonlight engulfed the two lone figures in a blanked of laminate blue, the dark sky lit by the lurid scarlet of the electric stars above them.

"So you think this is going to solve everything? You think running away will solve anything and make the pain go away," asked harshly, waiting for her responds.

Her tear-filled eyes gazed down at the tarnished cement ground. "You didn't lose anything."

Her desolate tone caused his callous demeanor diminished and looked at her with love and yearning. He just wanted to take her into his arms and steal her pain away and bring back her smile.

"I lost you."

She was silent.

"Sometimes we must be Hurt in order to Grow,  
Sometimes we must Fail in order to Know,  
Sometimes we must Lose in order to Gain,  
Because some lessons in life are best learned through  
Pain..."

"…"

"That's what you always said…isn't it?"

"I hate that," she said bitterly, the words spawned anger and resentment in the redhead. "I wish I never said that, it doesn't make any sense."

"You don't really mean that."

"Actually, I do. I never grew, I never learned anything and I certainly didn't gain anything. I only achieved sorrow."

"Sora, I-"

"No," she cut in abruptly. "I don't want your sympathy, okay. I…I just need to be alone."

With haste, he snatched her arm before he could lose her again. "That's the last thing you need and this time I'm not going to let get away."

"No, you let me go now," she counterattacked, trying to tug away.

"Don't do this, Sora. Don't push me away."

"I never asked you to be here…I don't need you, okay. Don't you get it, just leave me alone…let go," she shouted.

Unaware she was in the middle of the road, she managing to secure her freedom from his hold and spun around only to be ambushed by a white blinding light.

And then…the sound of shrieking brakes…

* * *

Song Playing – 'Stanger in a strange land' by 30 Seconds to Mars

**A/N:** Heya! *wave*. Geez, it has been awhile hey! Sorry about that, life has been just been crazy hectic, but it's quite a long chapter, so I hope you like. Please let me know, review, review, review =]

I also don't think I'll be able to update my stories as offend as I used to do. Probably a month or two apart or something like that…sorry. I have other personal projects that on going too that takes up some of my spare time.

**Heart** Memphizz


End file.
